El único
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Ella debía soportar tres meses viviendo bajo su techo. Tres tortuosos meses llenos de tensión y será libre para tratar de recobrar el corazón que perdió con Edward hacía ya tanto tiempo. Para él vivir con ella resulta demasiado provocador incluso para su voluntad de hierro…Nueva adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi propiedad, espero les guste esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO. **

Masen Creek, Texas

Isabella Swan estaba en las sombras en la fiesta de cumpleaños, meciendo una copa de champagne y observando la pista de baile con una sensación de envidia.

La noche estaba avanzada. Lo bastante como para que los invitados estuvieran lo suficientemente ebrios como para relajarse y sentirse cachondos.

La gran cantidad de luces colores durazno y blanco, engarzadas alrededor del patio y de los jardines brillaban sobre las parejas en la pista de baile. Las altas farolas encendidas tenían luces tenues; la música era lenta y sensual. La tensión sexual en el aire había comenzado a crecer a lo largo de la noche, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de la música y tejiéndose a través de los cuerpos que se contoneaban lentamente.

Más allá, el agua de la piscina resplandecía con las luces, los jardines se extendían a su alrededor, absorbiéndola y haciéndola una parte del enorme paisaje natural, rocas planas y cantos rodados se extendían hacia arriba, hasta el punto donde el agua caía dentro de la piscina debajo del comedor.

El sonido del agua, la sensual vibración de la música y el calor de la noche se combinaban para crear una atmósfera muy favorable para el sexo, el sudor y los gemidos desinhibidos.

Ella los observaba… bueno, más puntualmente, observaba a una pareja. La alta y musculosa forma del hombre, oscuro y de naturaleza arrogante. La confianza exudaba de cada poro de su cuerpo, de la misma forma que la fuerza y el poder parecía flotar a su alrededor como un aura invisible.

La mujer con la que estaba era tan hermosa como él guapo. Su cabello rubio caía hasta su nuca, enmarcando su cara con una melena lacia y sedosa. Suaves ojos azules levantaron la mirada hacia su compañero, y en su rostro, Isabella podía ver la intención de tenerlo en su cama.

Sus dedos se apretaron en puños, la bronca comenzó a encresparse en su interior. Ella lo había observado durante trece años. Lo había amado de un modo u otro desde el día en que lo había conocido a la tierna edad de diez años.

Había soñado con bailar en sus brazos, ser sostenida en contra de él, y cada año lo había visto bailando con otra mujer. Cuando las luces bajaban, la noche comenzaba a avanzar y la música a inspirar sexo y calor, ella siempre se quedaba parada en el mismo lugar y observaba, año tras año, como él bailaba con alguien más.

Cada año se hacía más duro, cada año dolía más. Y cada año…

―¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo con respecto a esta situación, Bella? ―Avejentado y con voz chirriante, papá Edward le preguntó mientras se movía detrás de ella, el susurro de la silla de ruedas electrónica silenciado por el sonido de la música.

Volviéndose, resistió el deseo de morderse el labio inferior en un gesto que revelaría la tensión nerviosa que estaba comenzando a invadirla.

Cada año ocurría esto. Cada año observaba la misma escena, cada año era consciente del hecho que la mujer con la que bailaba también sería la mujer con quien se acostara. Y cada año, el dolor se instalaba más profundamente dentro de su corazón.

―¿De qué estás hablando, papá Edward? ―Ella intentó hacerse la tonta, usualmente eso le salía bastante bien.

Su padrastro no era un hombre fácil de engañar, sin embargo, y el hecho que él la había cuidado desde los diez años, le daba una ventaja para leer cada emoción y cada mentira que cruzaban su expresión.

La sonrisa que curvó sus labios no tuvo la alegría suficiente para respaldarla.

Su cara bronceada, avejentada, estaba marcada con líneas de tristeza y sin embargo, también de un conocimiento sombrío.

―¡Ah! Vamos, bebé, sabes que no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente. ―Él sacudió el dedo en su cara en tono de reprimenda mientras sus cejas entrecanas formaban una gran V―. Puedo ver en tus ojos a tu corazón rompiéndose, Bella.

Ella agachó la cabeza, volviéndola justo para vislumbrar a Edward, su hijo, con una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara por algo que la mujer en sus brazos susurró en su oído.

No podría quedarse aquí esta noche. No podría andar de arriba abajo por los pisos, no aquí mientras él le hacía el amor a esa perra toda la noche. Y observar su sonrisa presumida a la mañana siguiente, la conduciría a la violencia.

―Ah, papá Edward, no es para tanto, ―suspiró mientras acomodaba su cabello pasándolo sobre su hombro por detrás de la oreja.

Ya no podía mirar más.

La mujer, Tanya Denali, la asistente personal que Edward había contratado el año pasado, había emprendido una campaña de seducción para meterlo en su cama desde el día en que la contrató.

Isabella ya podía ver el considerable anillo de compromiso y traje de novia.

Sus muelas se apretaron con fuerza por la frustración de ese pensamiento.

―Has estado enamorada de él por siempre, ― dijo a sabiendas papá Edward. ―Estás muy cerca de él, tienes una ventaja que la mujer con quien él está bailando no tiene. Tanya no tiene una posibilidad, cariño, si una oportunidad es en realidad lo que ella quiere.

Isabella se encogió de hombros sin hacer comentarios sobre Tanya. Papá Edward siempre estaba haciendo esas declaraciones oblicuas en lo que concernía a la asistente de Edward.

―Me ve como a una hermana, ― finalmente dijo ella, con la pena apretándole el pecho. ― Sin importar cuánto intento obligarlo a verme como una mujer.

No era su hermana. Ella nunca lo había visto como un hermano. Desde que era adolescente, él la había tenido fascinada, llenando sus sueños y atormentándola con una repentina y adulta excitación que ahora era un amargo, caliente nudo en su estómago.

―Sabe que no eres su hermana, ―papá Edward le informó con voz tierna―. No te engañes, chica. Lleva tu culo a esa pista de baile y reclama a ese muchacho. Él no va a esperarte por siempre. Algunos hombres son testarudos y necesitan más de un indicio que otros. Y a veces Edward es el hombre más terco que conozco.

Ella tuvo un deseo demente de reírse.

―El hombre hace la cacería.

―No te engañes, ―le gruñó otra vez―. La hembra siempre hace la cacería, chica. Es simplemente que algunas hembras cazan al aire libre. ―Asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer que estaba bailando con Edward―, y algunas mujeres cazan con una gracia más sutil. ―Su mirada fija regresó a ella―. Ten cuidado, sin embargo, de no ser demasiado condenadamente sutil.

¿Sutil? Si se atrevía a acercarse a él en ese momento, los humillaría a ambos suplicando su toque. Esa sería su idea de sutil. Y la destruiría contundentemente cuando él se marche dando media vuelta, o peor aún, se la quede mirando con piedad.

―El rechazo me mataría, ―ella dijo tristemente.― Lo siento, papá Edward, no lo puedo hacer. Y no puedo quedarme aquí esta noche mientras él lleva a esa mujer a su dormitorio. Me voy a casa.

Ella ni siquiera había conseguido darle a Edward su regalo de cumpleaños.

Lo había intentado. Había estado en su oficina, lista para sacarlo de su cartera, cuándo Tanya había entrado de pronto y sin invitación. Ese presente estaba todavía en su cartera, sólo que ahora estaba en su dormitorio en vez de en el de él.

―Tengo que irme, papá Edward, ―apoyándose cerca, lo besó en la frente suavemente―. Lo amo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí esta noche. No esta noche.

Se volvería loca. Terminaría entrando violentamente en el cuarto de Edward y arrancaría el lacio pelo de Tanya de su cabeza. La bruja había estado confabulándose, manipulando, elaborando planes secretos y mintiendo por un año entero. Por lo que se veía, Tanya bien podría terminar exactamente donde ella quería estar.

Papá Edward no se daba cuenta de eso. Edward tampoco, y a veces Isabella se preguntaba si eran sus celos en vez de las fallas de Tanya lo que le daba esa percepción de ella. El hecho era que nunca le había gustado cualquier mujer con la que Edward había salido o dormido. Había encontrado fallas en todas y cada una y se había negado totalmente a ser algo más que fríamente educada con ellas.

Avanzó rápidamente por el costado del cuarto hasta alcanzar las puertas del salón de baile que estaban cerradas sólo a medias, Isabella se deslizó a través de la abertura y rápidamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Tenía muy poco que empacar. Podría estar en camino en una hora, directo al aeropuerto y de regreso a su pequeño departamento en Nueva York donde ella estaba asistiendo a la universidad.

Su padrastro había estado encargándose de ella desde la muerte de su madre poco después de que Isabella cumplió los dieciséis años. Él no la había obligado a regresar con el padre que no la quería, o con la familia de su madre, quienes sólo habían estado interesados en el dinero que habrían recibido por cuidar de ella.

Él la había dejado hospedarse en el rancho, le había comprado su coche, sus ropas y había pagado las cuentas de su apartamento de la universidad con tal de que sus calificaciones fueran altas.

Le dio una pequeña mensualidad y la había hecho sentir que formaba parte de la familia.

Ella era familia en lo que le concernía, y él se lo decía a menudo, como si temiera que ella pudiera olvidarlo.

Ella podría ser familia, pero no llevaba su sangre, pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio y daba un paso dentro de la estupenda comodidad del cuarto.

Pesados encajes caían en cascada del dosel de madera rodeando su cama, el suave color marfil antiguo prestando una elegancia a la cama extra grande en la que ella a menudo pasaba las horas yaciendo, fantaseando acerca de Edward.

Era un dormitorio hecho para una fantasía romántica. Los encajes rebalsándose del dosel de madera, la seda pesada y el edredón de encaje cubriendo la blanda almohada de plumas tenían apenas un indicio de rosa oscuro en el motivo floral esparcido sobre ella.

Los almohadones gruesos y mullidos, estaban apilados en la cabecera de la cama, más encaje rebalsándose de los lados de las fundas bordadas cuando ella los movió a los pies de su cama y se rindió con un suspiro cansado.

Estaba cansada. Había pasado la mayor parte de las últimas dos semanas preparándose para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward y haciendo lo imposible para asegurarse de que Tanya no metiera sus pequeñas patas sucias en su planificación.

Y Tanya lo había intentado, más de una vez. Aún peor, sus ideas en verdad habían tenido mérito. Ese mérito había obligado a Isabella a usar las ideas en vez de ignorarlas como habría deseado.

Acercándose a la mesa de noche, encendió el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara, derramando una suave y oscura luz alrededor del área.

La luz atrapó el hilo de plata del negro traje de noche que ella llevaba puesto. Más seda y más encaje, aunque el encaje de su vestido fuera más delicado, más suave y asombrosamente femenino. Había comprado el vestido con Edward en mente. La seda resbalando bajo su cuerpo se sentía como una nube, la hacía sentir femenina y sexualmente atractiva, mientras los tacones de cuatro pulgadas la habrían colocado a una altura simplemente correcta para contonearse contra él.

Si él se hubiera dignado a bailar con ella. Lo que no hizo.

Cuando escogió pareja para el baile, había elegido a Tanya.

Un suave golpe le hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras ésta se abría lentamente.

―¿Bella, nena, estás bien?

Su corazón se estrelló contra su garganta, los músculos allí se apretaron en una excitación repentina cuando Edward entró a la habitación.

Sus ojos verdes estaban tan oscuros que parecían casi negros. Su pelo cobrizo lacio y sedoso, las hebras pesadas caían por el cuello de su chaqueta y le daban marco a las líneas de su cara, los pómulos afilados y altos, las pestañas densas y oscuras sobre sus ojos verdes.

Ella se incorporó lentamente cuando él se movió a través del cuarto, sintiendo que repentinamente le faltaba el oxígeno, deslumbrada mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

―¿Estás bien, nena? ―Su voz era baja, rasposa cuando se inclinó hacia ella, su brazo extendido a través de su cuerpo, por sobre sus muslos, mientras repetía la pregunta cariñosa.

Parecía sacado de una fantasía. Edward entrando en su cuarto, acercándose a ella, su brazo extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo. Excepto que en su fantasía, ella no se incorporaba para estar derecha delante de él, en lugar de eso, él venía sobre ella, su cabeza moviéndose hacia abajo, sus labios tomando los suyos.

―¿Bella? ―Había preocupación en su voz ahora.

―Estoy bien. ―Luchaba por respirar, sintiendo la pesadez en su pecho mientras la excitación comenzaba a surgir a través de su cuerpo.

Dios, ella lo quería. Lo anhelaba. Sintió un calor que parecía hacerle temblar los muslos, el clítoris y los músculos interiores de su vagina cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola.

―Papá dijo que no estabas sintiéndote bien, ―dijo él alzando su mano libre para arreglarle un rizo terco detrás de su oreja donde ella prefería conservarlo. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella lo amaba.

Se estaba muriendo sin él.

Lo estaba ansiando tan brutalmente que sintió como si su corazón estuviera siendo desmenuzado.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Edward, ―le susurró.

No podría esperar.

Él podía rechazarla. Sabía que lo haría, pero no podía refrenar la necesidad. No podía refrenar el hambre repentinamente embravecido a través de ella.

Su mano se alzó hacia su cuello mientras lo jalaba, acercándose en dirección a él.

Él no se movió.

Su mirada fijamente clavada en la de él cuando ella comenzó a sacudirse, a temblar, tanto de miedo como de necesidad cuando rozó sus labios contra los suyos en una primera caliente caricia.

Fuego y hielo corrieron velozmente a través de su cuerpo al sentir el roce de terciopelo de sus labios cuando los acarició, enviando una oleada de tal hambre corriendo rápidamente a través de ella que fue casi insoportable.

Un grito agudo dividió sus labios cuando sus manos repentinamente la tomaron por la parte superior de los brazos. Al principio pensó que él la sacudiría con fuerza lejos de él, que la arrojaría hacia la cama rechazándola. Ella no esperó que él hiciera una pausa, sus manos sujetándola, sus labios moviéndose en contra de los suyos, separándoselos.

Fue repentinamente más valiente de lo que alguna vez había sido. El hambre abrió una puerta que ella no había esperado, y ante la sensación de sus labios separándose uno sobre el otro, ella dejó su lengua acercarse para saborearle. Simplemente un poco.

Había estado muriéndose por esto durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente una probada se había dicho a sí misma. Siempre se había dicho que sería suficiente. Sería suficiente sin importar qué tan ligera fuese.

Hasta que él repentinamente la estrujó con fuerza. Sujetándola por los brazos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por la fuerza del hambre que repentinamente colmó el beso que ella siempre soñó. Un beso que disparó una furia de placer eléctrico desgarrador a través de ella cuando su lengua empujó a través de sus labios, pegándose a ellos, saboreándola como ella lo había saboreado, desatando una cascada de sensaciones que inundaban sus sentidos.

Calor y creciente hambre. Era como una prisa intensa desgarrándose a través de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. El placer la inundó, la cubrió. La rodeó como sus brazos lo hacían, jalándola contra el duro calor de su cuerpo mientras sus labios se inclinaban sobre los de ella. Él la empujó sobre la cama, yendo sobre ella, su cuerpo cubriéndola cuando ella empujó los brazos debajo de su chaqueta para agarrarse de él.

Las palmas se apoyaban en su espalda, sintiendo el movimiento de sus músculos, el calor de su carne. Sus labios y su lengua asaltaron los de ella, raptándolos con una necesidad no dominada que la dejaba fuera de control.

Mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda por el placer, ella sintió su mano en la rodilla, agarrando la falda de su vestido, arrastrándola hacia arriba, empujando para separar sus muslos y luego sus dedos encontraron la tela humedecida de sus bragas y se introdujeron debajo de ellas.

Fue como una tormenta de hambre. Se propagó con furia entre ellos, a través de ellos.

Sus piernas se abrieron para él, un grito se desgarró en su garganta cuando sus dedos acariciaron sobre los pliegues henchidos de su coño, encontrando sus jugos y la carne íntima sensibilizada.

Un gruñido hizo eco en su garganta cuando sus labios regresaron a los suyos. Pasaron por la línea de su mandíbula, debajo de su cuello cuando él lamió y pellizcó su carne. Entre sus muslos, sus dedos recorrían, acariciaban, encontraron su clítoris y rozaron alrededor del brote apretado y torturado mientras sus caderas avanzaron hacia arriba para él.

―Edward. Oh Dios, sí. ¡Por favor sí! ―Ella se contorsionó debajo de él cuando las sensaciones se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Una todavía estaba surgiendo a través de sus sentidos cuando llegaron más, entonces se repetían, hasta que hubo tantos estratos de placer que ya no tuvo deseos de escapar. Ningún deseo para resistir las cadenas que se formaban alrededor de su corazón y la encadenaban a él con emociones que resultarían irrompibles, aunque su corazón no lo fuera.

Cuando él se movió, no fue para tomarla. No fue para quitar sus ropas y hundirse entre sus muslos. No fue para posesionarla completamente.

Antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, él había saltado de la cama y se había quedado con la mirada fija en ella en estado de shock, sus verdes ojos con lujuria y furia interior, sus puños apretados con fuerza a sus lados cuando un momento antes, él los pasaba a través de su pelo castaño desgreñado.

―¿Edward? ―susurró su nombre, repentinamente consciente de lo que el movimiento quería decir exactamente.

Él había acabado. No tenía intención de tomarla. En cierta forma, ella tuvo un presentimiento, él nunca había querido que ese beso se convierta en lo que se había convertido. Y él no estaba solo escandalizado, estaba horrorizado. Asqueado.

―¡Dios! Bella, lo siento.

Ella iba a llorar. Podría ver el arrepentimiento en su cara, lo veía llenarle los ojos mientras ella lentamente se incorporaba y empujaba la falda de su vestido sobre sus muslos. Ella observó el movimiento, poco dispuesta a observar su expresión o las innumerables emociones que no tenían nada que ver con quererla o amarla.

―Estaba bebiendo, — él pareció hacer un alto, una pausa.

Bella negó con la cabeza desesperadamente. Por favor, Dios, que no me venga con excusas. No podía soportar oírlas.

―Esto no debería haber ocurrido, ―finalmente manifestó. Su voz, que había sido tan áspera en los momentos anteriores tan sexualmente hambrientos, era ahora helada y sin emoción. ― No ocurrirá de nuevo.

―Por supuesto que no lo hará, ―ella susurró cuando se empujó de la cama.

Su cuerpo se sintió pesado. Le dolía de los pies a la cabeza. Un eco de la agonía que corría a toda velocidad por su alma.

―Bella, no tuve la intención de hacer eso.

―Pero yo sí.

Ella miró hacia arriba a tiempo de ver el hielo repentinamente derretirse y su expresión transformarse en conmoción otra vez.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Dije, que yo sí quería que ocurra, ―ella admitió, su voz gruesa por las lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar―. Estoy cansada de quedarme mirando, Edward. Estoy enferma a muerte de observarte desaparecer dentro de tu dormitorio con otra mujer, quienquiera que sea tu favorita del mes. Y estoy cansada de sufrir amargamente por un hombre que nunca me ve.

Si se veía horrorizado antes, ahora estaba atónito. Él simplemente clavó los ojos en ella, su expresión lentamente volviéndose helada otra vez.

―Tú eres mi hermana, ―manifestó con determinación espeluznante.

Sintió como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el pecho, directamente en el corazón y luego la retorciera salvajemente.

Tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas, tuvo que luchar para contenerse por la pérdida del único sueño que ella había tenido durante demasiados años.

―No, ―susurró―. No soy tu hermana. Pero me aseguraré de no molestarte otra vez.

No se molestó en cambiarse el traje de noche. Acercándose a la bolsa al final de su cama, ella buscó adentro y sacó el obsequio alegremente envuelto antes de volverse a él. Lo colocó cuidadosamente en la cama entre ellos.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Edward. ―Se apresuró a salir del dormitorio, la cólera y el dolor agitándose dentro de ella.

Había querido darle el obsequio personalmente, pero ahora no se atrevía. Él probablemente lo habría arrojado en su cara.

Había tomado un trabajo de medio tiempo durante meses para comprar ese presente, guardando cada centavo de su asignación para comprarlo. Para comprarle uno de los pocos presentes que ella sabía que él no compraría para sí mismo.

Salió de la casa, determinada a poner bastante tiempo y suficiente distancia entre ellos hasta que pasara el dolor.

Si eso fuera posible.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Ella lo amaba. Y amar a Edward era el error más grande de su vida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Edward dio un paso hacia las escaleras, sujetando el regalo en una mano mientras los dedos de la otra apretaban en un puño una oscura y brutal emoción que él no podría nombrar.

Un anillo. Ella le había comprado la banda plata y turquesa modelada por uno de sus artistas favoritos. Un original, que nunca sería hecho otra vez y personalmente firmado. Ya no estaba a la venta cuando Edward había regresado varias semanas después a comprarlo, y ahora supo por qué.

Abriendo la mano, se quedó con la mirada fija en el anillo y se preguntó qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO**** 1 **

Un año después

Isabella se quedó en silencio, a solas en el hangar de la pequeña pista de aterrizaje privada. El piloto había estado taciturno y muy callado en el vuelo desde Nueva York.

Había insistido en que lo contrataron para llevarla a la pequeña ciudad de Masen Creek en Texas, no para entretenerla durante el vuelo.

Tenía que ser un amigo cercano de su hermanastro Edward, pensó. En los últimos nueve meses, tuvo que admitir, la relación entre ella y Edward no había sido la mejor. Y había mucha gente que era consciente de este hecho. De alguna manera, y ella sabía que no había sido ella misma ni Edward, a pesar de que fuera acusado, la información del conflicto entre ellos se había filtrado.

Los que conocieron los términos del testamento de Papá Edward no habían estado del todo contentos. Incluso aquéllos que la conocían, sintieron que debería haber cedido la considerable parte de la hacienda que su padrastro le había dejado y simplemente esfumarse de la vida de Edward.

No era algo que pudiera hacer, incluso si quisiera. Hubo momentos en que a ella le hubiera gustado. Hubo momentos que podría haberlo hecho si fuera posible. Pero había términos en el testamento que Edward y sus amigos no conocían. Condiciones que, incluso Isabella, no tenía del todo claras.

Lo único que estaba claro, sin embargo, era que el hombre que la había protegido, amado, y se había preocupado por ella después de la muerte de su madre, le había hecho una petición. Le había pedido un favor, y no podía encontrar dentro de sí misma una manera de negarse, a pesar de su confusión por eso. Y que bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin importar la ira de Edward o posiblemente su odio, podía dar marcha atrás si estaba de acuerdo.

Su parte en la estipulación era una orden para guardar silencio que le prohibía contarle a Edward sobre cualquier parte de la voluntad que él desconocía. Términos que el abogado, amigo personal de su padrastro, le había asegurado que se encargaría de que fueran aplicados por la misma razón que ella había accedido a eso. Debido a que ambos habían amado a papá Edward.

Habría repercusiones en el caso de que Isabella le dijera a Edward los términos del testamento, pero incluso esas repercusiones no importaban tanto como el hecho de que ella no podía negarse a papá Edward diciendo que no. Él estipuló que no sólo perdería su parte del rancho, lo que no era tan malo, ya que se venderían en vez de regresar a Edward. Y añadió a las estipulaciones que si Isabella se lo decía, la matrícula de la universidad, los gastos de apartamento y el coche que papá Edward le había comprado poco antes de su muerte, todo sería embargado.

Podría haber manejado eso, pero no podía soportar la idea de que Edward perdiera el rancho. Eso lo iba a matar, sabía que lo haría.

No podía cederle el rancho a él por un período de un año completo. Antes de que pudiera cedérselo, tendría que quedarse en el rancho, en la casa principal con Edward, por un período de tres meses. Eso significaba no salir de compras ni a ninguna fiesta por la noche. Eso significaba que tenía que vivir con Edward. Bajo el mismo techo. Posiblemente enfrentando su ira y su odio cada uno de los días de esos tres meses.

El abogado le había asegurado que papá Edward también tenía a otros observando para asegurar que la voluntad se cumpliera. Edward Masen cuarto se había asegurado de que no pudiera engañar su estipulación ni al abogado contratado para hacer que ésta se cumpla.

Esa había sido la información que le habían dado antes de la lectura formal del testamento, donde Edward se había enterado de que Isabella supuestamente heredaba el cuarenta por ciento de la hacienda, los bienes y propiedades por las que había trabajado toda su vida para heredar.

Isabella se había visto obligada a sentarse en silencio mientras el hombre que adoraba desde su infancia la miraba como si fuera una traidora. Sus ojos verdes helados, habían brillado con ira, y esa mirada no había cambiado en los nueve meses desde que el testamento se había leído. Cada vez que ella lo había visto, había actuado como si no existiera, a excepción de la mirada de disgusto.

Había actuado como si esos pocos, esos más que preciosos minutos con ella, la noche de su cumpleaños, no hubieran existido. El recuerdo aún persistía todas las noches en sus sueños, todos los días en sus recuerdos. Sentir sus besos, sus caricias, el éxtasis exquisito que había encontrado cuando tuvo su clímax por primera vez en sus brazos. Trataba desesperadamente no recordar lo qué había pasado segundos más tarde.

Mirando alrededor del hangar de nuevo, suspiró de mal humor.

No había ni siquiera una silla para que se sentara. No es que lo hubiera esperado. El hangar y la pista de aterrizaje eran de un amigo de Edward. Un director general corporativo, Ron Harold, que tenía una casa en el lago cercano al rancho La Flecha S que la familia de Edward había poseído durante generaciones.

Probablemente habían quitado la silla del hangar, o la habían escondido sólo por su llegada.

Sus bolsos estaban en la amplia entrada abierta, la luz del sol fluyendo a través de ella, quemando sobre el cuero de las maletas y sobre Isabella. El sol del verano arrasaba el hangar con un intenso calor que sólo esta época del año traía consigo. Julio no era exactamente el más amable de los meses de la temporada en Texas.

La transpiración se reunía y humedecía su piel mientras esperaba, los tacones que llevaba le tenían los tobillos doloridos cuando se acercó a las maletas, puso una de costado y se sentó. Por lo menos el equipaje pesado tenía un buen uso a veces además de simplemente ser lo suficientemente grande como para llevar la mayor parte de lo que necesitaba para este viaje.

Tres meses. ¿De verdad pensaba que podría soportar el odio de Edward por tres largos meses? ¿Tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de poder cederle el rancho y acabar con ello? ¿Para acabar con la única familia que había tenido y el hombre que amaba?

Tal vez podría haberle dicho en secreto sobre esa cláusula y ganar su cooperación hasta que la fecha límite terminara, pero él la molestó. No era justo que la tratara como si fuera una extraña, una intrusa, simplemente porque su padre lo había convencido de que se había preocupado lo suficiente acerca de su hijastra como para dejarle una pequeña porción de la finca que garantizara su seguridad.

Está bien, quizás no era tan pequeña.

El cuarenta por ciento era una porción bastante grande, pero no era como si se tratara de un cuarenta por ciento de las ganancias cada vez que ella lo quisiera.

Ella en realidad no recibía nada de ese cuarenta por ciento a excepción de su matrícula universitaria y la asignación que papá Edward había reservado para ella cuando empezó la universidad.

No podía cobrar un centavo hasta que tuviera treinta años y demostrara que podía valerse por sí misma. Sólo así podía sacar un nuevo subsidio. En ningún momento fue el porcentaje real de una cantidad de dinero, debido al capital de operación necesario para trabajar la finca y el hecho de que papá Edward nunca había cedido parte de la propiedad.

A lo que el cuarenta por ciento al final ascendería no era más que una red de seguridad básica. La cláusula del testamento final, que sólo el abogado y Isabella parecían conocer, era que dentro de cuatro años, otra lectura de la voluntad final tomaría lugar y dejaría todo mucho más claro, tanto para Edward como para Isabella.

Esa lectura final del testamento, como explicó el abogado, expondría las razones por las que papá Edward había establecido esos deseos y entonces intentarían solucionar cualquier problema que la voluntad original había causado entre Isabella y Edward.

Ella tenía la sensación de que no habría nada que rectificar dentro de cuatro años o de cuarenta. Isabella había destruido esa relación meses antes de la muerte de papá Edward. La había destruido con tanta eficacia que las pocas veces que había regresado a la hacienda, Edward se había asegurado de raramente estar allí.

Había vivido en el rancho desde que su madre se casó con papá Edward, catorce años antes. Una semana antes de su sexto aniversario, su madre, Reneé, había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando un conductor ebrio había cruzado la línea media de la autopista y se estrelló de cabeza con su auto deportivo, poco tiempo después que había estado en Houston.

Su madre fue enterrada en el rancho la Flecha S. Su tumba fue ubicada de una forma que permitió que Edward Masen cuarto quedara enterrado entre las que él llamó sus dos mujeres favoritas. La madre de Edward y la de Isabella. El amor de su juventud y el amor de su madurez, como una vez había dicho.

Y de Isabella, él siempre había dicho que era la hija que nunca había tenido. Se había ocupado de ella, la había mimado, reído con ella. Él le contó la historia de los Masen, del primer Edward Masen, casi doscientos años antes, que se había casado con una princesa Cheyenne para asegurar la paz con los nativos americanos; la de su padre, quien se había casado con la hija de un Lord Inglés, cuya herencia aseguraba la prosperidad del rancho.

Generaciones de hombres Masen habían trabajado el rancho, en la tierra y en la ley para garantizar que La Flecha S siguiera siendo un negocio privado y próspero. Un negocio que abarcaba tantos asuntos que Isabella se había preguntado a menudo cómo Edward se mantenía al día con todo.

Respirando fatigosamente, sacó su celular de su mochila y marcó una vez más el número de Edward. Ya había llamado varias veces, después de que el piloto la había dejado allí.

Fue directamente al buzón de voz una vez más, lo que significaba que su teléfono estaba apagado. Edward rara vez apagaba el teléfono.

—Sé que todavía estás enojado conmigo, —dijo en voz baja. —Pero ya he estado aquí durante horas, Edward, y hace mucho calor. Por favor que alguien me recoja.

Desconectó la llamada y se quedó fuera del edificio, de la extensión calcinada del suelo y de la pista de aterrizaje más allá. El calor subía en oleadas desde el asfalto agrietado y el polvo que lo rodeaba. Calentaba la tierra como un horno, chupando la humedad y no dejando nada más que polvo a su paso.

El sol del mediodía estaba golpeando y sabía que la temperatura sólo se elevaría. Ese verano había sido el más caluroso de la historia en casi un siglo, y era su suerte que estuviera resguardada debajo de un techo de estaño en un edificio de metal, sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo.

Y que estaba cansada de quemarse viva.

Se quitó los tacones.

Volteando la maleta, la abrió y sacó un par de sandalias y una camisola de su interior.

La pista de aterrizaje estaba desierta por lo que no se molestó en tratar de encontrar un lugar de intimidad para cambiarse. Se quitó la falda de seda, la blusa sin mangas, y los dejó en el equipaje abierto antes de quitarse el sujetador y vestirse.

Esto era increíblemente más fresco y las sandalias de tiras eran planas y se sentían malditamente más cómodas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO**** 2 **

Sacando nuevamente el teléfono de su bolso minutos más tarde, Isabella dio un suspiro pesado mientras hacía otra llamada. Esta era la última oportunidad para conseguir viajar al rancho. Si Alice no contestaba su teléfono, entonces estaba jodida.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —su mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria respondió el teléfono, la voz femenina y llena de risas―. No pensé que ibas a venir hasta mañana.

—Yo tampoco, —hizo una mueca―. Sin embargo, el piloto llamó anoche y me informó que se iba temprano. Podía salir con él o hacer los arreglos para viajar de otra manera.

No es que a ella le hubiera importado tomar un vuelo comercial, pero sabía que Edward odiaba conducir desde el rancho hasta Houston. Él había hecho los arreglos para el vuelo privado, y ahora la había dejado a su suerte.

—¿No suena eso como nuestro menos que sociable amigo, Jasper? —se rió Alice sobre el mal humor de renombre del piloto. Él era empleado de su tío, por lo que ella sabía muy bien cómo podía ser de temperamental―. Entonces, ¿cómo te recibió Edward?

Alice era la única persona en el mundo que sabía lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta de Edward. Y Isabella no se lo habría dicho, a no ser por el hecho de que no había podido conseguir un vuelo a Nueva York esa noche y el apartamento de Alice estaba sólo a unas millas del aeropuerto de Houston. Si Alice no estaba en el apartamento, Isabella sabía dónde estaba la llave, por lo que había estado segura de tener un lugar para quedarse. Su amiga había estado allí, sin embargo, y después de una botella de vino y muy poco de aliento, Isabella había derramado sus entrañas.

—No presentándose, —suspiró.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su amiga preguntó finalmente con cuidado, como si lo sospechara pero no lo pudiera creer.

—Alice, estoy varada en el hangar de tu tío y Edward no contesta su teléfono. Va directamente al correo de voz. ¿Hay alguna manera de que me puedan recoger?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Su voz llena de indignación―. Jasper no podría ser tan desagradable como para eso, Bella.

—No sé si fue Jasper o si se trata de Edward, —afirmó―. Tal vez Jasper no era consciente de que nadie estaría aquí. Todo lo que sé es que hace más calor que en el infierno, no hay lugar para protegerse del sol y estoy realmente cansada, Alice. He estado aquí durante horas y ya no hay ni siquiera una botella de agua en este agujero del infierno para que sea soportable.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cargado de preocupación y la ira de Alice.

Al igual que Alice, a Isabella le era difícil de creer que Jasper fuera tan malo, pero en algún lugar, de alguna manera, alguien había arreglado esto, y ella no lo apreciaba.

—Yo me ocuparé de ello, —prometió finalmente Alice con firmeza―. Espera y vamos a tenerte en casa, descansando en la piscina en todo momento.

La llamada se desconectó, dejando a Isabella sacudiendo la cabeza por el hábito de su amiga de simplemente cerrar el teléfono.

Alice se negaba a hablar y conducir, incluso con Bluetooth no era suficiente para convencerla de que lo haga. Ella juraba que si trataba de hablar, terminaría chocando simplemente porque no sabía cómo coordinar adecuadamente.

Era una de las más inteligentes mujeres que Isabella conocía, pero Alice tenía la mala costumbre de prestar demasiada atención a la conversación y no lo suficiente a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Por lo menos su amiga estaba bastante cerca, pensó. A media hora como máximo y estaría en la fresca comodidad de uno de los vehículos del tío de Alice y rumbo al rancho.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener a Alice como amiga en los últimos nueve meses? No lo había descubierto aún. James Brandon, el tío de Alice, se negaba a hablar con ella a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Él y Alice habían discutido a menudo sobre su amistad con Isabella. A su juicio, Isabella era una puta buscadora de oro, según lo que ella escuchó.

No importaba su opinión o si ella alguna vez hubiera querido el rancho. Lo que estaba haciendo era porque papá Edward quería que lo hiciera. Lo único que le había pedido en todos los años que había cuidado de ella y mantenido su vida feliz y segura.

En la carta que le había dejado junto al testamento le había asegurado que él sólo estaba tratando de proteger a Edward. Ella debería ayudarlo a cuidar por el futuro de Edward, eso le había prometido. Personalmente, pensaba que Edward se aseguraba muy bien su futuro por él mismo. Se había asegurado de no tener corazón ni debilidades. Era difícil hacer daño a un hombre que se protegía tan bien.

Eso no detuvo sus sentimientos de estar herida porque Edward no la había estado esperando. La apariencia de que había dejando deliberadamente que se sienta y se pudra la molestó más. No se preocupaba mucho por el hecho de que la estaba tratando tan brutalmente después de todos los años que la había protegido. Después de tantos años que lo había amado.

La había enviado directamente a Nueva York y a la universidad después de la lectura del testamento. Sus visitas, coincidiendo con las exigencias del testamento, no habían sido bien recibidas. No la había dejado, pero la había fulminado con la mirada continuamente, como si hubiera sido sorprendida robando dinero o algo así.

Cada dos meses, estaba obligada a pasar al menos una semana en el rancho, además de los tres meses, si se decidía a ceder el rancho a Edward.

Se estaba haciendo un infierno con su horario escolar. No podría tomar el trabajo que ella tenía la esperanza de tener ese verano, y estaba empezando a alterar sus nervios.

Había tenido que soportar una carga más pesada de clases para recuperar la semana perdida, y las últimas seis semanas habían sido aún peores para permitirle la estancia de tres meses que papá Edward había exigido con el fin de abandonar el rancho en el primer aniversario de su muerte.

Tres meses más y podría simplemente cederle el rancho a Edward, se prometió a sí misma. Entonces, tal vez, podría seguir adelante con su propia vida. Era evidente que Edward no la quería en la suya.

El conocimiento la atormentaba en las partes más oscuras de la noche, y le dolía. El dolor de saber que no quería tener nada más que ver con ella la estaba destruyendo. Lo menos que podía haber hecho era simplemente ignorar la debilidad que había mostrado esa noche. Él no habría tenido que volverse en contra de ella por completo. No era como si ella lo hubiera obligado a romper los votos del matrimonio, ni nada.

El sonido de un vehículo dirigiéndose al hangar la hizo incorporarse, empujando el equipaje en posición y recolectando las dos bolsas adicionales que llevaba junto a él. Ella estaba de pie delante de ellos, a la espera, cuando el vehículo quedó a la vista. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con la vista del SUV negro que aceleró en frente del hangar y frenó de golpe. La puerta trasera se abrió, y cuando el conductor salió de la parte delantera, Edward saltó de la parte de atrás, con un irritable ceño fruncido.

—¿Alice te ha llamado? —lo miró, de repente sintiéndose muy enojada y traicionada por su amiga.

—Llamó a la casa, cosa que tú podrías haber hecho, —le informó mientras que el conductor recogía su equipaje.

De pie frente a ella, sus manos apoyadas en las caderas musculosas, una mirada inquietante daba forma a su expresión, el color verde oscuro, casi negro de sus ojos enmarcados por gruesas y pesadas pestañas negras, casi la derriten.

Derritió su corazón, su cuerpo se fundió, fundidos definitivamente estaban sus muslos. Comenzaron a sentirse débiles y su clítoris palpitaba con la sensación del despertar de la excitación. Parecía salvaje. Salvajemente hermoso, salvajemente sexy, dominante y poderoso.

Maldita sea, lo odiaba cuando eso sucedía.

No había esperado a Edward cuando había tomado la decisión de llamar a Alice, de ahí el motivo de quitarse el sujetador. Ahora sus pezones estaban de pie, firmes y duros, presionando contra el cómodo y suave algodón de su camisola.

¿Y esa cosa de derretirse? Su coño se estaba derritiendo. De repente estaba resbaladizo y húmedo, la oleada de calor líquido la sensibilizaba más de lo que había estado desde el principio.

—Llamé a la casa principal, cuando el avión aterrizó y no me contestaron, —le dijo, apretando la mandíbula en el esfuerzo por impulsar las palabras más allá de su boca y su atención más allá de su excitación―. Nadie respondió.

Una gran V marcó la línea dura de su frente.

—Voy a averiguar por qué, —le prometió y giró hacia la camioneta. —Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Ella lo siguió, aceptando su ayuda en el vehículo antes de sentarse en el ancho asiento hacia del otro lado cuando también él se sentó allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando? —le preguntó cuando cerró de golpe la puerta.

Isabella miró la ventana oscura entre el conductor y la zona de pasajeros.

—Desde las siete y media de esta mañana cuando Jasper me dejó.

—Jasper no tenía que salir de Nueva York hasta mañana por la mañana. —Su voz era más un gruñido ahora―. ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para entrar en estas situaciones, Isabella?

Sonaba como si él pensara que era culpa de ella quedarse varada en medio de la nada, esperando que él venga a recogerla.

—Bueno, él llamó anoche y dijo que había un cambio de planes. —Volviendo la cabeza, le devolvió la mirada con enojo―. He estado llamando a tu teléfono celular desde entonces, y te has negado a responder. Si dejas de ignorar mis llamadas, entonces tal vez no entre en estas situaciones, Edward.

—Yo no estaba ignorando tus llamadas, —le informó, con voz cada vez más baja―, No las recibí.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante un segundo, preguntándose qué iba a decir a eso.

—¿Todavía tienes tu teléfono celular? —Le preguntó ella.

Su ceño era oscuro.

—Sí. —Fue un sonido tenso y duro.

—¿Y todavía funciona?

—Tanya ha respondido a mis llamadas hoy en día mientras yo estaba en las reuniones,—admitió finalmente―. Ella no mencionó que llamaras ni haber perdido tus llamadas.

Tanya Denali, su asistente personal.

Delgada, sexy, de pelo rubio, Tanya.

Isabella frunció los labios y asintió en silencio mientras volvía la cabeza y miraba por la ventana, viendo pasar el paisaje.

—Le voy a preguntar acerca de las llamadas. —Había una vena a la defensiva en su voz.

Isabella se encogió de hombros como si no importara, pero lo hacía. Se había sentado allí en el hangar durante horas llamándolo. Tuvo que ser a través de Alice que logró que él llegue hasta allí. Tanya no se atrevió a ignorar las llamadas de Alice. Ella vivía muy cerca y veía a Edward con demasiada frecuencia como para que eso funcione. Además, Tanya también conocía a Alice muy bien. Si no hubiera contestado, entonces la otra chica habría estado en el rancho armando un infierno por haber sido ignorada.

Lo que confundía a Isabella era ¿por qué Tanya no pensó que Isabella llamaría a Alice? Ella y Alice habían sido amigas desde que tenían diez años. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que iba a funcionar tratar de mantener a Edward sin saber que ella estaba allí?

Sin duda, Tanya tendría una explicación completamente lógica, siempre lo hacía. Era una maestra de la manipulación y siempre parecía salir airosa de cualquier juego que estuviera jugando en ese momento.

Era increíble que Edward no pudiera ver a través de esa mujer. En vez de eso, defendía a Tanya en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—Si tú llamaste…

—No hay un "si", Edward,—replicó ella, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos―. Yo hice la llamada. Y el que tenía el teléfono sabe que llamé. De acuerdo contigo, ese alguien es Tanya.

—Nunca te ha gustado Tanya.

—Oh, dame un respiro, —replicó ella, volviéndose hacia él con enojo―. Tanya no me aguanta, y ambos lo sabemos. No juegues conmigo, Edward.

Apretó los labios, sus ojos verdes estrechados.

—No sé nada de eso, —afirmó con frialdad―. Ella dice otra cosa.

—Entonces, por todos los medios, créele a Tanya sobre mí. —El dolor era casi más de lo que podía soportar―. La has conocido prácticamente toda tu vida, ¿no es así, Edward? ¿Ayudaste a criarla? —el dolor llenaba su voz―. ¿Ella te seguía a todas partes como un maldito perrito y te ha idolatrado toda su vida? ¿No es así, Edward? Oh diablos, sí, créele a ella, alguien que has conocido sólo por dos años. Créele, Edward, porque estoy segura que puedes saber cuándo está mintiendo ¿o no?

Tanya Denali sólo había trabajado para Edward en los últimos dos años. Pero había sido Isabella quien lo había amado, Isabella, quien nunca había sido capaz de acostarse con él, y Isabella, quien había resistido el asco y el odio de casi todos los que lo conocían en los últimos nueve meses debido a lo que su padre le había pedido a ella. Para ayudar a protegerlo de cualquier cosa que papá Edward pensó que necesitaba ser protegido.

Isabella tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas. Tuvo que alejarse de él. Tuvo que taparse los labios para no llorar, pero nada podía detener la lágrima que se arrastró por su rostro.

—Has cambiado, —dijo en voz baja―. No eres la chica que solías ser.

—Tienes razón, —susurró ella, con los labios temblorosos, el dolor de su corazón demasiado profundo, demasiado desesperada por negarlo mientras se volvía hacia él―. Crecí, ¿no es así, Edward? Pasé de la niña que te idolatraba a la mujer, y eso es lo que te asusta como la mierda. Es por eso que quieres odiarme tanto que te aferras a cualquier excusa disponible en primer lugar, ¿no? Porque Dios no permita que alguien realmente deba esperar a que te preocupes por ellos. —Un sollozo incontrolado en su pecho arrancó las lágrimas—. Ahora ¿no estuvo eso demasiado fuera de lugar?

Ella se volvió de nuevo. Con los ojos cerrados, fingía mirar por la ventana, para ver el paisaje. Para tratar de contener toda la ira acumulada y el dolor que parecía decidido a salirse ahora que tenía una vía de escape.

Casi no podía respirar. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Le dolía. Se hizo daño desde adentro hacia afuera. El dolor se había ido construyendo en su interior durante nueve meses, atacándola hasta que fue un dolor ardiente que nunca se extinguía.

Él era el hombre por el que medía a todos los demás.

Era la razón por la que todavía era virgen.

Y nada de esto importaba más. Tenía tres meses y podría irse. Tres meses, y estaría fuera de su vida para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO**** 3 **

¿Iba, realmente, a dejarla en su habitación llorando sola?

En todos los años que Isabella había vivido en La Flecha S, nunca le había permitido llorar a solas. Desde el momento en que su padre había traído a la pequeña fresa castaña y a su tranquila madre al rancho, Edward no había podido reprimir el instinto de protección que crecía en su interior.

Él tenía dieciocho años en ese momento. No había querido una madre o un hermano. Su padre le había dicho a bocajarro que Isabella no era su hermana. Ella era la hija de la mujer con la que su padre se había casado, nada más. Todo lo que necesitaba Edward hacer era asegurarse de que nadie en el rancho o en cualquier otro lugar nunca le hiciera daño. Hombre o mujer.

Eso tenía mucho sentido para él.

Ahora, mirando hacia las escaleras afuera de su oficina, puso un pie en el escalón inferior y empezó a subir.

—Edward, los faxes que estabas esperando han llegado y el comprador de Dallas está en el teléfono, si todavía deseas hablar con él. Creo que podría haberle convencido de que el toro es bien digno de los miles más que estamos pidiendo.

Hubo un aire de triunfo en la voz de Tanya, y Edward hizo una mueca.

Le había pedido una suma escandalosa por ese maldito toro, porque él no quería venderlo. Sin embargo, tampoco quería molestar a los compradores. Si pensaban que Edward no quería vender, moverían la luna y las estrellas en su intento de convencerlo de hacer precisamente eso.

Rayos, habría jurado que Tanya había comprendido la situación.

Se volvió lentamente y la miró en silencio durante largo rato.

Con el tono rubio de su sedoso cabello corto, con un atractivo estilo desmechado, con sus grandes ojos azules y piel color crema, ella era una mujer hermosa. También era una amiga, que hacía que la situación que había surgido entre él y Isabella en los últimos dos años, fuera mucho más difícil de entender.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Isabella había llamado antes?

No le preguntó si Isabella había llamado.

Sabía que ella lo había hecho.

Como ella dijo en el coche, la había conocido la mayor parte de su vida. Sabía cuándo mentía, cuándo lo evadía, y sabía descubrirla en el arte de las artimañas femeninas. Ella había estado coqueteando con él desde que tenía diez, y en los últimos años, cada vez que la veía, su pene se endurecía.

Por otro lado, no sentía deseo por Tanya, y sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca había actuado como si pensara obtener más de él de lo que lo hizo ninguna de sus otras amigas.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con afectada sorpresa. No lo engañaba en lo más mínimo.

—Déjame que te advierta ahora, que si me mientes te podría costar el trabajo. ―Buscar una nueva asistente no era algo con lo que querría tratar por el momento y la pérdida de una amiga nunca era una opción preferida. Pero no iba a tolerar mentiras tampoco. Esta no fue la razón por la que la había contratado y ella lo sabía. No estaba allí para mentirle, y se aseguró de mantener efectivamente su pene dentro de sus pantalones.

Los labios rojos y exuberantes se estrecharon mientras él observaba el destello calculador que brilló en su mirada.

—Estábamos ocupados, Edward, —dijo ella. —Iba a decirte, pero cuando te vine a buscar, ya te habías ido. —Ella hizo un encogimiento de hombros, de sus delgados delicados hombros, por debajo de la blusa sin mangas que había emparejado con una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y tacones de cuatro pulgadas.

—Ya no te necesitaré para controlar las llamadas entrantes a mi teléfono móvil durante mis reuniones. Simplemente dejaré que el correo de voz tome los que creo que pueden esperar, —le dijo―. Y dile al comprador que el toro ya ha sido prometido a otro comprador que quiere permanecer en el anonimato.

Un ceño fruncido se marcó entre sus cejas.

—Edward, me rompí el culo para vender ese toro para ti.

—No, coqueteaste y provocaste hasta que aceptaron el precio, sabiendo muy bien que la razón por la que lo había sobrevalorado era para retenerlo por un tiempo. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué estás tan decidida a vender el toro para mí.

—¿Tal vez quería hacer mi trabajo? —La veía flexionar la mandíbula, tratando de tener bajo control su lengua―. La única razón por la que estás reteniéndolo es porque Isabella lo compró, no porque tenga algún valor.

Isabella había comprado el terco y cabronazo toro ocho años atrás, después de que Edward lo había admirado siendo un becerro. Ella había encantado por completo al propietario, un ganadero de Nueva México que no se había encantado con nadie en las últimas décadas, y compró el ternero negro por casi nada.

Ese toro se había convertido en la piedra angular de su manada, con los precios aumentando, Edward lo había retirado el año pasado. No sólo era un activo rentable, también era un regalo de la niña que había sido Isabella. La muchacha que había estado convencida de que Edward no podía hacer nada mal.

Por supuesto que no, no iba a venderlo, y que lo condenen si él permitía que Tanya fuera a manipularlo por alguna razón que se le había ocurrido. Al igual que Isabella, sus acciones comenzaron a confundirlo como el infierno.

—Vete a casa por el resto del día, Tanya, —le ordenó―. Mejor aún, por los próximos dos días. Reflexiona sobre cómo deseas continuar nuestra relación de negocios. Porque permíteme asegurarte que no voy a tolerar que nadie interfiera en mi relación con Isabella de esa manera. Nadie. Ni en ningún momento.

—Ya veo. —Sus labios se fruncieron, aunque si fue con enojo o desaprobación, no estaba seguro―. ¿Y qué hay acerca de la opinión de que está a utilizando su relación de hermanos para robarte este rancho? Tal vez simplemente estaba tratando de ayudarte a liberarse de ese pasado, Edward, para que puedas continuar con tu futuro.

Una carcajada burlona salió de sus labios.

—¿Robarlo? Hija de puta, papá le dio un cuarenta por ciento del mismo. Ella no tiene que robar una mierda, Tanya. Y la próxima vez que cuestiones mi relación con ella o mis decisiones, entonces yo te prometo que no estarás más aquí para lamentarlo.

No le dio oportunidad de réplica.

Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió a las escaleras, tomando su decisión en ese instante. No iba a dejar a Isabella llorar a solas. Ella tenía razón, la había conocido suficiente tiempo para saber si era sincera.

Había pensado que conocía a Tanya casi tan bien. La había conocido en la universidad. Había estado casada con uno de sus mejores amigos que había perdido la vida en el extranjero.

Podía vivir sin Tanya, sin embargo. Isabella era otra historia. No importaba lo enojado que estuviera con ella, no había manera de que pudiera vivir sin su presencia en su vida. Avanzando hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio frente a su suite, giró el picaporte y la abrió, esperando encontrar una Isabella sollozando.

Lo que encontró lo llevó a otro punto: ponerse duro.

Ella había estado llorando. Tenía los ojos hinchados aún, con la cara limpia de maquillaje y pálida.

Hasta que entró a su habitación.

Ella se ruborizó.

Desde el borde de la toalla envuelta alrededor de sus pechos hasta su cabello.

Se sentó en la cama, con un pie apoyado en el delgado colchón mientras sostenía una botella de esmalte de uñas, obviamente, preparándose para pintarse los dedos de los pequeños y delicados pies mientras sorbía más lágrimas.

Cuanto más Isabella se sentía herida en su interior, más se acicalaba en el exterior. Como si el acto de cuidar en exceso de sí misma con una atención inusual la consolara. Era una buena cosa, porque él y su padre habían sido dos completos inútiles en cuanto a la forma de consolar las lágrimas de una mujer joven.

Esta no era una jovencita sentada en la cama.

Esta era una mujer. La mujer que rondaba sus fantasías.

La mujer que hacía a su polla alzarse potente y lo confundía como el infierno.

Y estaba desnuda debajo de la toalla.

El borde se apartó de su muslo, dejando al descubierto la carne suave y cremosa. Mientras lo miraba, sus pechos comenzaron a moverse muy por debajo del material, y sabía que sus pezones estaban duros.

Como lo habían estado cuando fue a recogerla.

Vestida con pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una de esas finas y delgadas camisolas y sandalias de tiras. Carne bronceada de color dorado, la masa de cabello castaño, cayendo en cascada sobre los hombros en un motín de grandes olas. Se había puesto caliente al instante en que salió del vehículo.

Sus pezones se habían puesto duros inmediatamente.

Sus muslos habían temblado.

Había estado húmeda. Él sabía que estaba mojada. Húmeda y salvaje y tan dispuesta a follar.

Empujó la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró luego casi sin darse cuenta, cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos color marron, muy abiertos y llenos de excitación.

La visión de su hambre femenina tenía un efecto en él que nunca había sabido muy bien cómo combatir. En los últimos años, desde el día en que había cumplido los dieciocho, era como si una parte de él que había dormido antes, hubiera despertado.

Se acercó a ella.

Aturdido y tan jodidamente hambriento por probarla que apenas podía soportarlo.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en la noche de su cumpleaños. Encontrarla tendida en la cama con ese vestido de noche, sus ojos tan oscuros y misteriosos, los pezones duros como pequeños guijarros debajo del material.

Y los había querido probar. Él los quería en su boca, en contra de su lengua, listo para devorarlos a medida que los chupaba.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Acercándose a ella, podía sentir el hambre creciendo a través de él, rompiendo el velo delgado de su control. Sólo por un momento, se juró a sí mismo. Sólo una pequeña probada, tal vez entonces podría sobrevivir.

Tomó el esmalte de uñas de su mano y con mucho cuidado lo colocó en la mesita de noche.

Luego se acercó a ella.

Mirándola, sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos mientras ella se recostaba contra las almohadas, su expresión transformándose en somnolencia sensual mientras él desataba los bordes de la toalla y la abría.

El material se desprendió de sus pechos.

Llenos, firmes, los pezones suaves, de un rosa dulce, apretados y duros, elevándose hacia él.

—¡Ah infiernos! —se quejó―. Vas a hacer que me vuelva loco, Bella. Mi polla está tan condenadamente dura que apenas puedo respirar. En lo único que puedo pensar es en joderte. En hundirme tan profundamente dentro tuyo que no sepa donde terminas tú y comienzo yo.

—¿Qué te detiene? —susurró.

¿Qué lo detenía?

Había esperado demasiado tiempo. La había deseado demasiado.

Esa era la razón por la que trató de mantenerla alejada de la finca y de él, incluso antes de que su padre muriera.

Su cabeza bajó, el hambre por saborear sus labios explotó a través de él con una fuerza que no quería resistir. Que él no tenía ninguna intención de resistir.

Besarla fue como sumergirse en un incendio. El placer barrió a través de sus sentidos cuando ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que se le escapó de la garganta y pareció derretirse bajo él.

Delicadas manos se deslizaron sobre su pecho hacia los botones de su camisa, un poco torpe, lo suficientemente lento como para volverlo loco por el toque de sus manos contra su carne. Sin embargo, los botones cedieron bajo sus dedos. El material se separó cuando ella comenzó a empujarlo de sus hombros.

Se encogió de hombros, dejando caer la camisa descuidadamente sobre un lado de la cama. Al mismo tiempo, puso sus labios sobre los de ella, la fusión erótica y sensual de los labios y la lengua llenaban su sangre con pura lujuria.

Se inclinó, tirando del broche y bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, desesperado por salir de la tela, para liberar la carne dura y pesada de su polla.

Le tomó mucho tiempo quitárselo, sacarse las botas y lanzarlas lejos.

Mientras se bajaba los vaqueros por las caderas, sus labios se movían por su cuello, saboreando su carne recién salida de la ducha. El aroma a melocotones rellenos de crema colmó sus sentidos. Caliente y fragante, su piel era como la seda, receptiva y sensible a cada toque.

Ella se movió debajo de él, retorciéndose, con las manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo a ella con su cuello arqueado y quejándose contra suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO**** 4 **

Edward había sabido que esto iba a suceder. Una parte de él lo había admitido seis años antes, pero lo había combatido. Lo había combatido porque sabía que Isabella no sería una aventura casual.

Pero había demasiadas cosas entre ellos. Decepcionar a su padre. Sus posibles mentiras. Ya nada de eso importaba en ese momento.

Nada importaba, sino tocarla, saborearla. Tomarla.

Isabella sintió los temblores pasar a través de ella, estremeciéndose a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo y convirtiendo cada célula en una zona erógena.

Gimió cuando sus labios se movieron a lo largo de su cuello. La sensación de la pesada longitud de su polla endurecida contra su estómago como hierro caliente y duro. Lo quería dentro de ella. Lo necesitaba en su interior. Necesitaba sentirlo presionar en ella, extendiéndola, quemándola en formas que nunca había sido capaz de hacer por sí misma.

Todavía era virgen. En esos años, el dolor y la necesidad por él habían crecido hasta el punto en que había noches que sólo con la liberación de esa tensión, de esa presión, pudo sobrevivir a la locura de su necesidad.

La masturbación había sido su único recurso.

Ella había determinado que, siempre y cuando Edward fuera soltero, entonces habría una posibilidad.

Se había guardado para él. Quería que él fuera el primero.

Había sido su primer beso. Quería que fuera su primer toque, su primer amante, su primer todo.

Sus labios se movían sobre sus pezones, arrancando un agudo grito de sus labios.

Tensos, duros, sus pezones se inflamaron de placer cuando sus labios rodearon uno, los dedos se apoderaron del otro. La lengua azotó sobre el tierno brote, con los dientes ásperos sobre él antes de que lo chupara más profundo hacia el interior.

Hambrientos y sensuales lametazos como llamas calientes rodearon primero un pico y luego el otro. Él no le dio la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento o mantener la cordura.

Mientras chupaba sus pechos, devorando sus pezones con su lengua, una mano se movía a sus muslos, presionando entre ellos para encontrar los rizos saturados que cubrían su coño.

Sensibilizada e hinchada por la necesidad, la carne se sacudió con el más ligero roce de sus dedos. Sus muslos se separaron más, invitando a que la tocara más allá.

Deslizándose entre los pliegues de la carne, las yemas callosas de sus dedos acariciaban la piel de seda.

—Edward, por favor.

Sus caderas se alzaron hacia arriba, y los labios abandonaron el pezón y comenzaron a acariciar por su cuerpo. Lamiendo, besando, mordiendo la carne sensible, dirigiéndose al lugar donde sus dedos jugaban con delicada y erótica precisión.

Ella se quemaba desde adentro hacia afuera.

Isabella estaba segura de que no podía aguantar más.

Mientras él abría sus piernas, sosteniéndolas con sus palmas sobre sus muslos internos, Isabella estaba segura que no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir al placer.

Ella se haría añicos.

Lo podía sentir.

Estaba ardiendo a través de todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, su vientre, su clítoris, apretando los músculos de su vagina, donde la necesidad de su toque era mucho más feroz.

—Sí, por favor, Edward, sí, —se quejó ella, levantándose hacia él cuando su lengua vagó a través de la estrecha rendija y de vuelta a la yema hinchada de su clítoris.

El hambre explotó a través de ella. Su vientre se apretó, doblándose por su abdomen cuando un grito salió de sus labios y las manos fueron a su cabeza, enterrando los dedos en las largas hebras de su cabello cobrizo y espeso.

—Edward, es tan bueno. —Ella no parecía poder detenerse ni contener su necesidad de vocalizar el placer―. Oh Dios, es tan bueno. Tan caliente.

Su lengua hizo círculos sobre el clítoris de nuevo, haciéndolo palpitar, para apretar aún más y enviar un dolor pulsante directamente a las profundidades de sus entrañas.

Podía sentir sus jugos derramándose de su coño, goteando desde la abertura cerrada y deslizándose a los pliegues de su coño. La humedad cayendo desde allí hasta los muslos y más abajo, humectando y lubricando la carne tan sensible que juró que podía sentirla resbalar a través de la habitación.

Definitivamente ella podía sentir su aliento. El toque de su lengua lamiendo su carne, corriendo alrededor de su clítoris, tentando, jugueteando, atormentando hasta que llegó a la estrecha entrada que le dolía con una desesperación que no tenía idea de cómo manejar.

Entonces ella gritó su nombre, alzándose hacia arriba, cuando su lengua empujó dentro de esa entrada dolorida.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward, sí! —Gritó―. Jódeme, jódeme así. Jódeme, me gusta eso. Oh Dios, he soñado con ello, Edward. Soñaba con tu lengua ahí, jódeme tan bien.

Y era tan bueno.

Tan bueno que estaba segura de que no podría sobrevivir.

Empujó las piernas más arriba y la lengua la folló con un hambre que no esperaba. La lengua empujaba dentro de su coño, lamiendo la sensibilidad, los nervios cargados de las paredes de su coño mientras ella se arqueaba hacia los embates, gritando por la pura quemadura de placer.

Se retorcía debajo de él, necesitaba estar más cerca, para sentirlo más profundo, más duro, más caliente.

Quería su polla dentro de ella, pero la sensación de su lengua era tan buena, tan erótica que no pudo resistirse a eso.

—Edward. —Ella estaba a punto de gritar. Podía sentirlo creciendo dentro de su pecho cuando el placer se levantó dentro de su cuerpo y amenazó con consumirla.

Se sintió a punto, en el borde de una liberación diferente de lo que ella podría haberse dado a sí misma. Isabella gimió en agonía, agarrándose a su pelo cuando él se echó hacia atrás.

Su lengua se había ido de repente. Ya no cavaba en su coño. Ya no estaba lamiendo, sondeando, destruyendo sus sentidos con cada lametazo hambriento.

En lugar de eso, él se arrastró por su cuerpo, metiendo la polla entre los pliegues de su coño mientras se detenía, mirándola, sus oscuros ojos verdes hambrientos.

—No iba a hacer esto. —Tenía la mandíbula apretada, era obvio que luchaba contra la necesidad―. Dios, Isabella, yo sólo quería probarte.

Mientras hablaba, utilizó la mano para acariciarle el clítoris con la cresta engrosada de su pene.

—No iba a hacer esto. No he traído un condón. Y te aseguro que no quiero usar uno contigo.

Él la había protegido la mayor parte de su vida, no podía imaginar que no fuera a protegerla ahora, con o sin condón.

—Edward, no me tortures, —susurró mientras lo miraba, luchando por respirar, por sobrevivir a las increíbles sensaciones a través de su cuerpo.

No había imaginado que fuera posible morir de placer, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si eso no era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Morir de éxtasis.

—¿Que no te torture? Sólo si hacerte correr hasta que grites es una tortura.

Bueno, lo era, en cierto modo. O por lo menos, ella siempre había pensado que así sería con él. La dulce tortura, el placer más perfecto.

Había descubierto hacía un año lo que era capaz de hacer con ella. Había descubierto cuán hambrienta podía volverla cuando la había llevado a la liberación la noche de su cumpleaños. Y ella había fantaseado, soñado y tenido hambre de más.

Por esto. Por todo de él.

—Ahora, bebé, —gruñó, levantando su torso varios centímetros entre la parte superior de su cuerpo y el de ella―. Mira, Bella. Vamos, nena, mírame como te lleno. Mira mi polla entrar dentro de ese apretado coño.

¿No lo sabía? ¿Se había dado cuenta que era virgen?

Ella lo miró, repentinamente insegura hasta que bajó la mirada donde sus cuerpos comenzaban a fusionarse.

La gruesa cabeza llena de sangre de su pene separándole los pliegues, presionado contra la entrada apretada, entonces comenzó a empujar, abriéndose camino, estirando su cuerpo cuando comenzó a poseerla.

Era como ser consumida por las llamas. Como tener un calor duro como el hierro presionando dentro de ella, ardiente contra la tierna carne, y las terminaciones nerviosas que nunca habían sido tocadas antes se despertaron.

—A la mierda, Bella, bebé, estás tan apretada, —gimió mientras miraba su carne trabajar entre los labios hinchados de su coño―. Tan acogedoramente dulce.

Brillando con la espesa humedad que brotaba de ella, la carne pesada y ancha pulsaba de nuevo, la cabeza de la polla de repente empujó hacia adelante en su entrada, cuando la sensación barrió de golpe a través de ella y la dejó luchando por respirar.

—Sí, ¡cielos! Tómalo, —gimió mientras un grito ahogado arrancó de su pecho―. Toma mi polla, nena. Todo.

Antes de que pudiera advertirlo, antes de que pudiera considerar las consecuencias de la pesada tensión de su cuerpo, las caderas de Edward retrocedieron. Arrastrando su polla casi hasta liberarla, se detuvo, hizo una pausa, y luego con un golpe extremadamente fuerte, empujó hacia adentro otra vez.

Ella gritó. No pudo evitarlo.

Un poderoso y muy caliente rayo la extendió hasta que estuvo segura de que no había espacio para estirar más, y luego la extendió más cuando la gruesa carne atravesó su inocencia.

Ella abrió muy grande los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado. Inmediatamente, Edward atrapó su mirada, la sorpresa en las verdes profundidades de sus ojos mientras la miraba.

—Eres virgen, —gimió, su voz llena de horror y más gruesa por la necesidad pulsando a través de su cuerpo.

Todavía estaba tratando de respirar. Tratando de darle sentido a las sensaciones corriendo a través de ella con la fuerza de un maremoto.

Duro, haciéndose eco en el fondo, golpeando a través de ella una y otra vez, el violento placer la llevó más alto, temblando por todo su cuerpo al sentir el latido de su polla dentro de ella.

Era como si su carne se fundiese con la de ella, él estaba alojado profundamente en su interior.

—Edward. —Jadeó por aire, sólo pudo susurrar su nombre mientras luchaba por aceptar la intrusión encajada dentro de ella. El pulso y la flexión del grueso eje la estiraban más con cada oleada de sangre que corría por las grandes venas que lo rodeaban. Cada deslizamiento en ella se sentía como un empuje completo, la cabeza de la polla acariciando su tejido interno y excitando las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —gimió, su cuerpo tenso, los muslos apretados mientas se disponía a retirarse.

—Creí que lo sabías, —le susurró, su aliento atragantándosele, con los muslos apretados, la acción causó un aumento de la sensibilidad que corrió a través de su coño.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros, el temor de que él fuera a dejarla, que le pusiera fin a las sensaciones y a la ráfaga de placer, arrancó un quejido de su garganta y apretó los delicados músculos rodeándolo.

—Dios, no hagas eso, bebé, —su mano se aferró a la cadera, como si él pudiera evitar que apretara los músculos internos. Como si ella pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

La respuesta involuntaria fue más allá de su control, y cuando volvió a suceder, ella sólo pudo gemir por el incremento del placer.

—No puedo evitarlo, —jadeó, sus uñas se clavaron en su carne una vez más mientras sus caderas se movían por debajo de él, su clítoris raspando contra la áspera pelvis, una malvada agonía sensual la atravesó―. Edward, no me hagas esperar. Por favor. No me tortures. Jódeme. Por favor, jódeme —se retorcía debajo de él desesperadamente―. Hazme venir, Edward. Hazme venir por ti. —Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos marrones―. He soñado con venirme por ti, Edward.

Sus caderas se sacudieron, enterrándolo más mientras un sonido gutural de placer escapaba de su garganta.

Calor. Placer. Dolor. Quemando con el estiramiento, la sensación de estar demasiado llena y aún más extendida. Era más placer del que jamás había conocido ni había anticipado nunca. Y fue más placer que el que su cuerpo y su mente parecía capaz de procesar a la vez. Pero él se movía. Con pequeños envites comenzó a trabajar su polla dentro y fuera, extendiéndola a medida que hacía su camino hacia adentro y hacia afuera de ella con movimientos lentos y superficiales.

Las sensaciones hicieron explosión a través de ella mientras se movía más rápido. Necesitaba más de él. Iba demasiado lento. Necesitaba más.

—Más duro, —exclamó, levantándose hacia él―. Jódeme, Edward. Jódeme duro. Por favor, por favor, me quema...

Sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás, y cuando él la penetró de nuevo, no fue con movimientos lentos. Se enterró hasta la empuñadura, su grito rompió el aire alrededor de ellos cuando comenzaron los profundos y pesados empujes y enterraba su verga dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Podía sentir las oleadas de sensaciones pululando a través de ella. Desbaratando su autocontrol, su sentido del equilibrio. Las sentía como calientes choques eléctricos a medida que sentía el agarre de Edward en sus piernas, empujando de nuevo como antes, con los fuertes músculos de sus bíceps para mantenerlas en su lugar.

—Joder, así, —gimió mientras se hundía más profundo, con la bofetada de sus bolas contra su trasero, dándose cuenta de que se había enterrado tan profundamente como era posible.

Entonces empezó a follarla realmente.

Isabella no había conocido un hombre que pudiera tomar a una mujer con tanta fuerza y sobrevivir a él. No había imaginado que pudiera sentirse tan plena, tan ardientemente consciente de la mezcla de placer y dolor, surgiendo dentro de ella y rompiendo a través de sus sentidos.

Cada embestida era como el golpe de un taladro, separando la carne, hundiéndola en su interior y acariciando sus músculos intactos.

Apretada y gritando en respuesta al placer y al creciente doloroso éxtasis que parecía mezclarse y fusionarse, creaban una fuerza de sensaciones de tal manera que Isabella podía sentir cómo se desmoronaba.

—Ah, sí, Bella, —gimió al sentir su coño apretarse, luchando por retener cada uno de sus empujes cuando el placer comenzó a llegar a un punto crítico―. Así, bebé, aprieta ese pequeño coño sobre mí, —gruñó—, ordéñala, amor. Succiona mi polla con ese coñito caliente. Chúpalo, nena. Ah, infiernos, sí, dame ese coño tan apretado.

Él estaba moviéndose más rápido, empujando dentro de ella más fuerte, el calor extendiéndose cada vez más, acumulándose, hasta que podía sentir las llamas luchando en cada partícula de su cuerpo y de pronto, brutalmente, arrojándola dentro de un éxtasis del que Isabella sabía que nunca se recuperaría completamente.

El orgasmo se estrelló a través de ella, explotó como un estallido de luz radiante a través de su sistema, enviando una oleada de placer violento a través de sus sentidos.

Ni siquiera podía llamarlo placer. No era placer. Iba incluso más allá del placer, no había nombre para describirlo.

Ella estaba gritando su nombre. Tratando de gritar su nombre. No le quedaba mucho aliento. No le quedaba mucha energía. No eran sólo los profundos y rápidos espasmos de fuego que se precipitaban a través de su vagina, de su clítoris, entonces centrándose en su matriz cuando Edward dio una estocada final. Luego, con un áspero gruñido de éxtasis, comenzó a venirse dentro de ella.

Los chorros calientes de su simiente provocaron otra respuesta, otro punto culminante que fue más profundo, que explotó a través de partes de ella que no sabía que el placer físico pudiera alcanzar.

Juraba que podía sentir las explosiones dentro del núcleo de su alma. Cada apretón, cada caliente retazo de liberación se apretaba y cerrada más profundo dentro de ella.

Cada latido pulsante de su propia liberación parecía arrancado de un núcleo interior femenino que iba más allá de lo físico y con una profundidad de que sabía que nunca sería capaz de escapar ni de eliminar de él.

Los brazos de Edward se envolvieron alrededor de ella, atrayéndola.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando los temblores de las sensaciones palpitantes del clímax continuaron como ondas a través de ellos durante largos segundos.

No podría haber previsto esto, se dijo. Ella no podría saber lo que sucedería. No se podría haber preparado para ello.

Y no había manera, ni siquiera en otra vida, que pudiera haber sabido que un orgasmo en sus brazos podría significar tanto placer. Ella no tenía ni idea de que la iba a dejar con la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, no importa lo mucho que la lastimara, desconfiara y se negara a creer en ella, ahora le pertenecía por completo. No importaba lo poco que pudiera amarla, Isabella sabía que su corazón y su alma ahora pertenecían a Edward Masen de una manera en la que nunca sería libre.

Él era su dueño.

Era dueño de partes de ella que no sabía que existían.

Y de pronto estuvo terriblemente asustada de que un día, y ella sabía que el día llegaría, cuando para Edward todo terminara, entonces la destruiría.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO**** 5 **

Cuando Isabella se despertó, fue en una cama vacía y con una deliciosa sensación de plenitud que parecía impregnar todo su cuerpo. Sensación que se sumaba a la alegría perezosa que la embargaba. Una alegría empañada sólo por el hecho de que Edward no estaba allí.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las puertas del balcón mientras la fresca brisa del acondicionador de aire se filtraba a través de la habitación, sumándose a la somnolienta idea de permanecer en la cama por más tiempo.

Mejor quedarse y disfrutar del lujo y la fantasía de que había sido muy bien amada y muy bien jodida. Preferiría permitirse creer por un momento que la próxima vez que se enfrentase a Edward, no estarían la ira y el odio que había visto en su mirada el día que se había leído el testamento.

Rodando hacia su lado, sacó la almohada y la apretó contra su pecho. Enterrando su cara en la fría seda de la funda de la almohada, inhaló el aroma sutil que había dejado en ella. Cerró los ojos y trató de aparentar que todo habría cambiado. Que Edward nunca la habría tomado con tanta hambre y tanta dulzura, si no le hubiese importado al menos un poco.

Lo sabía. Aún si fuera tan ingenua como para creerlo. Podría haber sido una virgen en sus brazos, pero no había sido totalmente inocente.

No podría estar allí y seguir creyendo lo contrario tampoco. Había descubierto que era siempre mejor enfrentar la realidad cuando fuese posible, superar cualquier infierno que seguir allí fantaseando y soñando despierta con que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Era buena en eso.

A veces.

Rodando de espaldas una vez más, miró hacia el techo y luego volvió la cabeza y miró las puertas del balcón.

Tres meses sin nada que hacer. Iba a volverse loca.

Por lo menos antes de ir a la universidad, había tenido los clubes en los que estuvo involucrada, las salidas con sus amigas. Sin embargo, no había estado involucrada con la escena de los clubes de campo en mucho tiempo. La pretenciosa postura que tenían en esos lugares en particular, francamente le aburría.

Alice trabajaba para su tío en su casa del lago y no estaría disponible para socializar hasta más tarde o incluso al día siguiente. Eso dejaba a Edward forzado a que le permitiera trabajar en el rancho, lo que probablemente no era una muy buena idea; quedarse en la cama el resto del día, lo que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer, o recuperar el bronceado que había desaparecido más de un año atrás, después de mudarse de la hacienda.

La tercera opción era la única que estaba dispuesta a considerar.

La piscina podría suavizar algunos de sus recurrentes nervios y darle un poco de paz antes de que tuviera que hacer frente a Edward de nuevo.

Saliendo de la cama, rápidamente se duchó antes de ponerse el pequeño traje de baño de dos piezas y una bata, antes de secar el largo y pesado cabello castaño. Lo aseguró en una coleta alta, recogió una toalla de baño del armario y el aceite de bronceado de su gabinete antes de salir de la habitación hacia abajo, a la cocina por un vaso de té helado. La cocinera, Sue, siempre tenía una jarra de té fresco en la nevera junto con las frutas y las verduras en rodajas para un almuerzo ligero o un desayuno tardío.

Una vez que Isabella entró en la cocina se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Tomó un plato de frutas en rodajas y los vegetales y una selección de quesos, se sirvió el té y se sentó en el rincón del desayuno para disfrutar de él.

La casa no estaba normalmente tan tranquila. Sue y Raquel, el ama de llaves, estaban con frecuencia envueltas en una confrontación, y Tanya nunca dejaba de participar en ella.

El drama luego llegaría a Edward, que invariablemente terminaría gritando a las tres mujeres con frustración antes de azotar la puerta y salir de la casa.

Era un poco temprano para que ya hubiera ocurrido. No era más que pasado el mediodía.

Levantándose de la mesa, llevó su plato al fregadero, lo lavó y luego lo colocó en el lavavajillas antes de volver a mirar a la piscina a través de la ventana sobre el lavabo.

El sol era abrasador y feroz, cayendo sobre el agua cristalina y dándole un aspecto refrescante y acogedor.

Y definitivamente se sentía como una mujer que necesitaba refrescarse. Cuanto más se permitía sentarse y pensar, más recordaba la noche anterior y lo caliente que se estaba poniendo.

Juraría que casi podía sentir el tacto de Edward contra su carne. Un susurro fantasmal de la sensación que de a poco fue apretando su coño y dejó a su clítoris dolorido al segundo.

Esto era exactamente lo que no necesitaba hoy.

No necesitaba sufrir por él.

No tenía por qué estar tan caliente y húmeda que la esencia de seda de su excitación empezara a extenderse a lo largo de los pliegues hinchados de su coño.

Haciendo un movimiento duro con su cabeza, Isabella trató de empujar los recuerdos detrás, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del patio que llevaba a la piscina.

Estaba por abrir el pestillo de la puerta cuando lo escuchó. Lo sintió.

El ruido sordo de sus botas al entrar en la cocina desde el pasillo alfombrado la había tensado antes de que ella se diera vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Se puso de pie junto al mostrador, a pocos metros de ella, su mirada oscura y brillante se redujo a algo depredador mientras la miraba.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el bikini, y, obviamente, haciéndole notar que estaba insuficientemente vestida o tal vez más insuficientemente de lo que hubiera estado con tan sólo su ropa interior.

—Tuve la sensación de que estarías corriendo a la piscina al momento en que tuvieras una oportunidad, — gruñó bruscamente y ella sintió sus pezones temblando en respuesta, debajo de su traje de baño. Ellos estaban, sin duda, presionando contra el fino material que los cubría y eran fáciles de ver.

—No había nada más que hacer. —Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa, excitada. El efecto que tenía en ella debería haber sido ilegal.

—Te podrías haber quedado en Nueva York y terminar este semestre a tiempo. ―Su expresión se oscureció con el obvio pensamiento.

Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que había deseado que fuera una opción.

—Sí, podría, —dijo en voz baja―. Necesitaba volver a casa sin embargo.

Su expresión pareció oscurecerse aún más con sus palabras.

—¿Consideras que esta es tu casa? ¿Aunque papá haya muerto?

La pregunta la detuvo. Por un momento, el miedo pareció paralizarla.

No había considerado…

Podía jurar que sintió su mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor, ladrillo por ladrillo, cayéndose a pedazos cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—¿No es mi casa ya? —Preguntó, casi con miedo de permitir que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Isabella vio el movimiento, sabiendo lo que era. Era la postura clásica de Edward al tratar con ella y la posibilidad de que a ella no le iba a gustar lo que pensaba.

—Papá se ha ido, —dijo en voz baja―. Cuando te gradúes, vas a tener tu propia vida, Bella.

¿Eso era lo que quería?

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, el dolor y el miedo casi desgarrándola ante la idea de que Edward no considerara que esta fuera su casa. ¿Fue por eso que papá Edward había puesto el testamento de esa forma? ¿Para asegurarse de que tuviera la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a ser expulsada?

Edward tenía razón. En realidad no era su casa. Le acababan de permitir vivir aquí por un tiempo, eso era todo.

—Por supuesto, —dijo ella con voz débil, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata mientras luchaba para encontrar una forma de evitar llorar de dolor―. Lo siento, Edward, debí haber pensado... —se encogió de hombros.

¿Pensado qué? ¿Que siempre sería bienvenida, aunque lo sabía mejor después de la lectura del testamento?

Debería haber pensado, no, debería haber sabido después de la lectura del testamento que él se sentiría de esta manera. No fue como si hubiera tratado de ocultar lo que sentía. Le había dicho en ese momento que ella no podría robarse una casa o las raíces. Que no funcionaba así.

Por desgracia, sus raíces estaban aquí, con él. Su hogar estaba con Edward. Y ella podía sentir su alma partirse en dos ante la idea de que él no la quería allí.

—¿Deberías haber pensado qué? —Él frunció el ceño―. No estoy enojado por eso, Isabella. No es como si hubieras crecido aquí.

Pero ella lo había hecho. Y, por supuesto, no estaba enojado por eso. Era lo que quería desde el principio. No la quería aquí. No la necesitaba aquí. Ella era una intrusa, nada más.

Tal como había sospechado antes, ella simplemente había conseguido un buen polvo en lugar de un buen amante. No había habido ningún amor por su parte, y era mejor que siempre lo recordara.

—No te preocupes. —Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para impulsar las palabras más allá de su boca―. Disculpa, Edward, se me olvidó algo en mi habitación.

Su corazón. Una parte de su alma. Ella lo había perdido mientras estaba debajo de él en la cama que había llamado suya una vez, y ahora tenía que encontrarlo de nuevo.

La piscina de repente no tenía atractivo. La luz del sol de repente parecía más tenue, menos atractiva. Un futuro sin Edward y sin La Flecha S se extendía ante ella, y la idea de la pérdida que enfrentaba era desgarradora.

Corriendo al pasar junto a él, apartando la cara para ocultar las lágrimas, todo lo que podía hacer Isabella era atravesar la casa y regresar a su habitación.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía irse. No, si quería cederle el cuarenta por ciento de la Flecha S que papá Edward quería que le fuese dado a Edward. No podía soportar la idea de que lo fuera a perder.

No podía soportar la idea de perder a Edward.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación rápidamente detrás de ella, se llevó las manos al estómago y respiró profundamente, de manera irregular, mientras miraba alrededor.

Las lágrimas caían, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Su cama estaba desordenada aún, y sabía que el aroma de Edward aún permanecía en las sábanas. Era su cama. Era su habitación.

O lo solía ser.

Un sollozo silencioso sacudió su cuerpo cuando poco a poco se deslizó sobre la puerta y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, luchando por mantener los sollozos en silencio.

No podía permitir que Edward supiera que acababa de herirla. No podía dejarle ver lo profundamente que lo amaba. Eso mataría su orgullo. Su corazón ya había sido roto, su alma dañada, no podía permitir que le robara su orgullo también.

Él no había querido hacerle daño intencionadamente, ¿verdad?

¿Fue la referencia a que La Flecha S no era su casa una venganza por el testamento que su padre había dejado? ¿O era que papá Edward, de alguna manera había sabido que Edward trataría de quitarle el único hogar que ella había conocido alguna vez?

¿Cómo había permitido amarlo tan profundamente? ¿Cómo se había convencido a sí misma de que él se preocupaba por ella cuando en realidad no lo hacía?

Sentada en el piso, sola, con esa sensación de pérdida, con el sentimiento de abandono rodeándola. Isabella se preguntó exactamente ¿dónde se suponía que debía ir ahora? ¿Donde se suponía que tenía que ir y cómo iba a dejar de amar al único hombre que había amado en su vida? El único hombre que sabía, más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, que se había impreso en su alma y que no había posibilidad de que alguna vez pudiera estar libre de él.

Edward se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza baja, mirando el piso de cerámica de la cocina cuando el silencio de la casa lo envolvió y recordó cómo había sido cuando Isabella se fue.

Se recordó que así sería otra vez cuando ella volviera a su vida en Nueva York y a la carrera universitaria en la que había estado trabajando tan duro para lograr.

Medicina veterinaria. Como si tuviera la intención de regresar al rancho con una educación que pudiera usar aquí.

No se había dejado engañar por su apariencia, y tampoco lo había hecho su padre. Sin embargo Edward había querido que ella tuviese lo que quería. Le había llenado los jardines frente a su ventana con flores brillantes y coloridas, con las figuras de fantasía que tanto disfrutaba, en un intento de animar su vuelta a casa.

Su casa. Esta no era su casa, se recordó.

No podía dejar que creyera que lo era. No podía hacer frente a un futuro donde Isabella se dejara caer por allí cuando quisiera, usando La Flecha S para hacer una parada y nada más.

Después de la noche que había pasado con ella, se había dado cuenta exactamente de lo peligrosa que era para él. Él había visto a su padre sufrir la muerte de las dos mujeres que le habían robado su corazón, y nunca había entendido cómo Edward Masen había tenido el coraje de volver a amar después de que su primera esposa, Esme había muerto de un cáncer persistente casi veinte años antes.

—Bueno, ¿no eras tú el tipo brillante? ¿Estás lastimándola o lastimándote, Edward? ―Tanya entró en la cocina mientras levantaba la cabeza y la miró con una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. Debería haber sabido que estaría al acecho en algún maldito lugar, a pesar de su sugerencia de que se tomara un par de días libres.

—Vete a la mierda, Tanya, —gruñó―. Debería haberte despedido por no haberte dado cuenta exactamente de lo que iba a pasar anoche.

Tanya era su cortina de humo. La había contratado dos años antes después de que se encontrara con ella en la fiesta de un amigo en común. Habían ido juntos a la escuela, Tanya se había casado con uno de sus amigos de la universidad y luego se trasladó al extranjero durante varios años.

Ella necesitaba un trabajo para complementar los beneficios de viuda que recibía del Ejército. Edward había necesitado una ayudante dispuesta a ser una cortina de humo, una compañera de mesa y alguien a quien llevar del brazo sin necesidad de ir más allá de lo que era un trabajo exactamente. Nada más.

Pero aún más importante, su trabajo consistía en interponerse entre él e Isabella. Para proporcionar no sólo una cortina de humo, sino también un muro impenetrable que Isabella encontraría imposible de atravesar.

Y en los últimos dos años había hecho un excelente trabajo. Ella había ido más allá de la descripción del trabajo hasta la noche cuando hacía un año atrás, su padre había logrado engañarlo y lo envió a la habitación de Isabella. Parecía enferma, había dicho su padre. Algo andaba mal.

Edward se había lanzado a su habitación y se dirigió a un sensual campo minado que no había esperado.

—Bueno, ¿no fuiste tú el que me envió ayer a casa? —Ella arqueó una ceja burlona.

Maldita sea. Nunca había sido de jugar juegos antes, ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto ahora?

—Me estás ignorando, Edward, — la risa burlona llenaba su mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre sus pecho e inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado―, sabes que realmente no está funcionando.

Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, y ese era el problema.

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, exhaló un fuerte suspiro, aún peleando una batalla interna para evitar correr escaleras arriba tras Isabella.

Isabella se había visto devastada y sabía que sus palabras la habían lastimado. La implicación de que ya no tenía una casa aquí había hecho más que hacerle daño. Había hecho más que introducir una cuña entre ellos. La había visto clavarse directamente dentro de su alma y dejarla sangrando.

—Ella está llorando, Edward, —dijo Tanya en voz baja, con una acusación en su voz imposible de ignorar―. La vi correr por las escaleras. Estaba llorando.

Su mandíbula se tensó, sus dedos se apretaron en puños y era lo único que podía hacer que obligarse a quedarse en el lugar. Para evitar ir tras Isabella. Para evitar abrazarla y rogarle que lo perdone.

—Déjalo ya, Tanya, —gruñó.

—Eres un cobarde. —La diversión llenaba ahora su voz, pero también un toque de censura―. Ella es una estudiante universitaria de veinticuatro años. Seguramente puedes manejarla. ¿Desde cuándo el grande y malo Edward Masen comenzó a retroceder ante los bebés?

Él le lanzó una mirada dura.

—Eres mala, Tanya.

Ella se rió, un sonido ronco que habría encontrado atractivo si no fuera por el hecho de que ninguna otra mujer le había provocado absolutamente nada desde hacía un año.

—Soluciona este problema, Edward, —le aconsejó suavemente, gentilmente, a pesar del acero por debajo de la seda de su voz―. No le quites la única seguridad que le queda en su vida.

—Una casa no provee seguridad, —espetó.

—No, no es la casa lo que le da seguridad, ni es la casa lo que la mantiene volviendo siempre aquí. Y seguro como el infierno que no es la herencia que tu padre le dejó. Eres tú, Edward. Siempre has sido tú. Y esa es la única cosa de la que siempre has sido demasiado cobarde como para darte cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO**** 6 **

Edward no se molestó en llamar a la puerta.

La abrió lentamente y entró, con la mirada recorriendo el cuarto, buscándola.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No estaba solamente destruyendo a Isabella, se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo y lo sabía.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, echó la cerradura y vio que su espalda se tensaba. Una clara señal de que sabía que él estaba allí.

—Hay días en que soy un bastardo total, —suspiró―. No porque quiera serlo, Isabella, sino porque me asustas como la mierda. Y me haces sentir cosas que prefiero no sentir.

Acostada en la cama, aún de espaldas a la puerta, sabiendo que estaba enroscada sobre sí misma porque estaba llorando, le atravesó el corazón.

Todavía estaba vestida con el traje de baño, la parte posterior de sus sedosos muslos atrajeron su mirada, a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para refrenar el hambre que sentía comenzar a arder dentro de él.

—Pasé la noche jodiendo contigo, seguro de que así podía arrancar el maldito hambre de mi sistema.

Vio cómo sus hombros temblaron cuando se le escapó un sollozo. Odiaba ese sonido. Odiaba el hecho de ser el motivo que lo provocaba.

Levantando las manos, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, quitándosela antes de quitarse las botas.

Dejó caer la camisa en el suelo junto a las botas antes de moverse por la habitación.

—Cuando me desperté esta mañana, estaba tan condenadamente duro como lo estuve cuando me di cuenta de que eras virgen.

Isabella se dio vuelta poco a poco, su rostro humedecido rompía su corazón, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Se volvió justo a tiempo para verlo quitarse sus ajustados pantalones vaqueros y el boxer que llevaba debajo.

Y estaba tan duro como había dicho. Duro como el hierro. Grueso. Exigiendo liberación. Su polla latió con lujuria haciéndole recordar lo malditamente bueno que se sintió su coño. Como la seda caliente, perfecto, suave carne rodeándolo, absorbiéndolo adentro.

Envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la base, vio cómo su mirada cayó sobre la pesada carne y se pasó la lengua por las curvas de sus labios.

—Todo lo que he hecho fue sufrir por ti, —le susurró entonces. —Desde que tengo memoria, Edward, te he necesitado tan desesperadamente que a veces nada más importaba.

Ásperas lágrimas, dolorosas emociones que él habría querido negar que ella sentía, su voz era como una caricia en contra de sus sentidos.

Ella lo había puesto duro por más años de los que él hubiera querido admitir. Definitivamente, más años de lo que hubiera querido que supiera.

—¿Crees que yo no te he necesitado? —preguntó mientras caminaba junto a su cama y se quedaba mirándola―. Años, Isabella. Me he pasado seis años mirándote, tan malditamente duro por ti que apenas podía sobrevivir a la necesidad. Apenas tenías dieciocho años y cada noche de mierda durante meses me estuve masturbando con tu imagen en mi mente.

Y a ella le gustaba esa idea. Le encantaba, si tomaba en cuenta la mirada de sus ojos.

—Edward... —susurró, un dejo de incertidumbre en su voz— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—¿Por qué actúo como un hijo de puta? —preguntó mientras la miraba sentarse lentamente y acercarse a él antes de que su dedos se cerraran alrededor del duro eje. Sentada en el borde de la cama, con los labios casi, sólo casi a la altura de la cabeza hinchada de su polla, todo lo que Edward podía considerar era el pensamiento de sus labios rodeándolo, su lengua encrespándose alrededor de él. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo follar esos labios antes de llenarle la boca con su liberación.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró ella con voz aturdida, su mirada casi hipnotizándolo con los labios entreabiertos.

—Porque las cosas que quiero hacerte, probablemente te hagan salir gritando, ―dijo entre dientes—. Una virgen debe ser cuidada, nena.

Pero ella estaba determinada a que no era necesario que la cuidara. Él vio ese conocimiento brillar en sus ojos, en la aventurera lengua que alcanzó su punta y lamió todo a lo ancho de la acampanada cresta de su polla, dando vida a una de sus más excitantes fantasías.

—¡Ah, carajo! —Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el calor y la sedosa humedad que parecía atacar a sus sentidos.

Una mano se movió rápidamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de que pudiera retirarse, se deslizó en las pesadas matas de pelo castaño, apretándola, la mantuvo en su lugar mientras él sostenía la base de su pene.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No podía saber lo que estaba tentando, pero no estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

Mientras la miraba, luchando por retirarse sólo por un segundo, su lengua laboriosa volvió a salir, aplanándose contra la parte inferior de la cabeza de su polla y luego frotando.

Era como tener el calor derritiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Debilitándolo como el infierno, un completo éxtasis energizante lo atravesó como una ráfaga y casi lo hizo derramar su semilla en ese momento.

En cambio, una pequeña cantidad de líquido pre-seminal escapó de la punta, la humedad llamó su atención al instante.

Edward nunca había visto nada tan erótico. Estaba seguro de que debía haber experimentado este mismo acto más de una vez en el pasado, pero el recuerdo de esos actos se desvaneció en su mente para ser reemplazado por nada más que esta visión, por este placer de su pequeña lengua caliente lamiendo la humedad mientras su expresión se transformaba en una de completo abandono sensual.

Él sabía a ciencia cierta que ninguna mujer se había entregado a él como ella lo hacía en este momento. Nunca había visto la completa entrega llenar los ojos de una mujer cuando lo tocaba, ni cuando él la tocaba.

Debería haber sabido que con Isabella no sería como nada de lo que había experimentado nunca antes. Ella no era como otras mujeres que había conocido. Infiernos, nunca había conocido...

—Jódeme, Bella, nena, —gimió al sentirla envolver los dedos de ambas manos alrededor del ancho eje. Sus labios se separaron, el hambre brillaba en sus ojos marrones y mientras él observaba, esperaba y perdía el aliento, sus labios cubrieron parte de la hinchada cabeza antes de que desapareciera en el interior.

Podría haberse venido en ese momento. Sus dedos se apretaron en el pelo castaño cuando él aplicó presión hacia dentro, forzándola, alentándola a tomar más de su carne hasta que la cabeza de su polla desapareció por completo dentro de los límites calientes de su boca.

Era increíble.

Edward juró que nunca volvería a encontrar placer como este en cualquier otro lugar sobre la faz de la Tierra. Que no importaría cuánto lo buscara. No importaría dónde lo buscara. Él nunca iba a encontrar un placer como este otra vez, el placer que lo tenía gimiendo con la necesidad que sentía cuando su boca empezó a trabajar sobre la cabeza fuertemente congestionada.

Sensibilizada, dolorosamente hinchada, la gruesa carne latía con necesidad mientras el placer comenzaba a extenderse hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Y no podía dejar de mirarla. Manteniendo el agarre sobre su pelo en su puño, manteniéndola en posición, viendo como bombeaba de a poco sus labios y sentía el apretón y la succión de su boca cada vez que regresaba.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para ir más despacio. Era todo lo que podía hacer para hacérselo fácil, empujar más allá de sus labios con golpes lentos y medidos. Poseyendo los confines dulces y calientes de su boca.

Era increíble. Era como el paraíso, el placer, y el éxtasis combinados para quemar a través de las barreras que podrían haber existido en su interior.

Hasta el momento, no había encontrado ni una sola. Isabella lo tocaba como si hubiera nacido para ello.

—Así, nena, —gimió cuando ella apretó su lengua contra la parte inferior, una vez más e hizo ese pequeño roce sobre él. Infiernos, era terriblemente increíble―. Hermoso, nena, —gimió, su voz apenas reconocible cuando la lengua caliente jugueteó sobre la enorme cabeza de su polla y la acarició con necesidad primitiva―. Eso es, cariño, lame mi polla justo así.

Tuvo que apretar las piernas para permanecer donde estaba, para que ella no robara lo último de sus fuerzas y lo dejase debilitado, tirado a sus pies en el suelo.

Con cada succión de su boca, con cada hambriento gemido de sus labios, podía sentir sus testículos apretarse con más fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad de venirse, corriendo a través de sus sentidos.

No iba a durar mucho más. Podía sentir su liberación construyéndose, llegar a ese punto de no retorno en el que llenaría su boca con cada chorro caliente de su simiente, en lugar de llenar los límites exuberantes de su coño.

Retirarse era casi imposible. El placer era tan intenso, tan malditamente extremo.

Pero lo hizo, deslizándose entre sus labios, dejándola con un suspiro de nostalgia.

—Ven, nena, quítate esa ropa, —Sus dedos estaban en el nudo de la bata, desesperadamente lo desataron, sabiendo que si no entraba en ella pronto, se iba a volver loco por la necesidad.

La desnudó rápidamente. Esa pequeña bata cubría el diminuto material que ella llamaba traje de baño. No había más que un pequeño triángulo para cubrir el montículo de su coño y una fina tira que se deslizaba por la raja de su culo.

Era sexy como el infierno.

—Edward... —susurró su nombre cuando la empujó sobre la cama, acercándose a ella y empujando las rodillas entre sus muslos para separarlos.

La cabeza de su polla buscando a través de la caliente humedad de su coño, cuando presionaba en contra de los pliegues de carne hinchada mientras sus labios se encontraban con los suyos.

Esto era vivir.

Ese pensamiento le quemó la mente mientras la besaba con hambre voraz, incapaz de saciar las necesidades que corrían a través de él.

Esto era por lo que había vivido, sufrido y buscado durante tantos malditos años.

Había vivido por Isabella.

Al sentir el fuerte calor y el hambre punzante que llenaba su polla, Isabella se arqueó más cerca de él, levantando las piernas, doblando las rodillas para separar más sus muslos y estar más cerca de él.

Sus brazos la rodeaban, abrazándola a él y sus labios y lengua la acariciaron, difundiendo una ardiente, dolorosa necesidad que sólo se intensificó en el segundo en que sintió la punta roma de su polla abrirse camino dentro de ella.

No la tomó con suavidad. No lo quería suave. Quería que empujara duro, feroz, con placer-dolor quemándola, la necesidad se agolpaba en su sistema y la dejaba llorando, rogando por su liberación.

Y Edward no la defraudó.

Con un poderoso embiste de sus caderas, se enterró a no más de una pulgada en su interior, mientras ella gritaba en el beso que parecía que sólo alimentaba más la necesidad que se estaba librando entre ellos.

Cada embestida lo sepultaba en su interior más profundamente, extendiéndola más, mientras ella se arqueaba, retorciéndose debajo de él cuando cada golpe de la gruesa y fogosa carne a través de las desnudas terminaciones nerviosas, enviaba llamas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Estaba deshaciéndose en sus brazos, podía sentirlo. Se estaba quemando por dentro y sintiéndose insegura de quién o qué ella sería cuando las llamas se calmaran.

Un grito bajo y desesperado salió de su boca cuando él rompió el beso, levantando su cabeza, con una oscura y brillante mirada hambrienta cuando la miró fijamente.

Cómo se las arregló para mantener los ojos abiertos con cada feroz embestida dentro de ella, no estaba segura. Todo lo que sabía era que las sensaciones eran tan increíbles, tan llenas de placer cercano al éxtasis, que ella no era más que una masa de torturado placer buscando la liberación.

Su clítoris palpitaba y quemaba, el dolor centrado en su interior era como una bestia arañando, luchando para escapar.

Sus caderas subían y bajaban junto a las de él mientras los sonidos de la húmeda carne golpeando junta empezaron a llenar el cuarto. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en una sinfonía de placer y la intensidad de la necesidad parecía convertirse en un ser vivo, una entidad vinculante entre ellos.

Mientras su mano le apretaba la cadera, cada embestida hacía estremecer más su interior, su ritmo se incrementó y las pesadas palpitaciones de la carne masculina añadían intensidad, e Isabella sintió las sensaciones de repente estallar en éxtasis.

Su cuerpo tembló, arqueándose de nuevo, la sensación de su coño empezando a apretar y a experimentar espasmos alrededor del eje empujando duro y profundo dentro de ella, la empujaron sobre el borde de un infierno de sensaciones.

El placer se convirtió en puro y enceguecedor éxtasis. El nombre de él era una letanía de pura felicidad en los labios de ella cuando su cuerpo entró en erupción y explotó, apretando desesperadamente mientras los sentimientos emanaban de ella hasta que no sabía si iba a poder sobrevivir.

A medida que las explosiones la afectaban, sintió el impulso final y furioso de su polla un segundo antes de que Edward se tensara, y sintiera su semilla brotando dentro suyo, con un impulso mayor al de una bola de fuego de sensaciones que la superaban.

Ella estaba temblando, temblando en sus brazos mientras su vientre se apretaba, los músculos de su vagina ondulando alrededor de su pene. Su clítoris se puso tan sensible, tan ultra-sensible, que cada roce de su pelvis contra él enviaba espasmos de éxtasis a través suyo.

Ella era una masa de pura sensación. Una criatura cuyo único fin era el placer que le habían dado y el placer que le había dado a cambio.

Su único propósito era estar en sus brazos, para mantenerlo allí y amarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO**** 7 **

Debía haberse dormido. Isabella podía entender cómo había ocurrido a pesar del hecho de que había caído en uno de los más profundos sueños que había conocido la noche anterior.

El agotamiento emocional, junto con un clímax tan intenso que sentía su pelo erizarse, podía hacerle eso a una mujer.

Lo que la sorprendió cuando se despertó fue encontrar a Edward todavía en la cama con ella.

En algún momento, se las había arreglado para meterlos debajo de la colcha. Había dejado el aire acondicionado, y a Isabella le gustaba sentir el efecto del frío dormitorio y las cálidas mantas. Las habitaciones de abajo no tenían aire acondicionado, eran sobre todo la suite de Edward y algunas de las habitaciones del piso superior las que se mantenían por debajo de los doce grados.

Despertar abrazada cerca de él fue un respiro que necesitaba ante la intensidad de la batalla emocional que había estado luchando. El hecho de que Edward tuviera todo, pero le pidiese que abandonara su casa, había sido suficiente para lanzarla a un arrebato de rabia, ira y dolor. Para aparecer de nuevo, minutos más tarde, y llevarla a un orgasmo que la dejó sin fuerza, era tan típico de Edward.

Él podría ser el hombre más irritante sobre la faz de la tierra cuando quería. Y el hecho de que aún estaba furioso con ella sobre el testamento nunca había sido más evidente que lo que lo fue momentos antes, cuando tenía todo pero le informó que ya no tenía una habitación en el rancho y que éste no era su hogar.

Eso o, como ella había imaginado antes, simplemente quería que se fuera.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, durmiendo tan profundamente como había dormido ella, su pecho subía y bajaba perezosamente mientras la sostenía envuelta en sus brazos. Él la abrazó como si nunca tuviera la intención de permitir que se vaya. Como si no le hubiera roto el corazón un rato antes.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que sentir? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No era como si ella pudiera leer su mente, y estaba absolutamente segura de que él no intentaría leer la suya por más tiempo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Mirando ahora la tenue habitación, ya que Edward había cerrado la pesada cortina de la ventana, trató de darle sentido y pensar cuál debía ser su próximo paso.

Había decidido que tal vez la mejor opción sería tratar de esperar los tres meses en silencio antes de regresar a casa. Ya había perdido tiempo en la escuela, así que no podía volver. Por mucho que la matara, al final de la estancia requerida, iba a por lo menos tener la satisfacción de tirarle la escritura de la finca en la cara.

Al menos, ese había sido su plan. Hasta que Edward había aparecido en su habitación y las palabras que habían salido de su boca la hicieron esperanzar.

Esperanza de que quisiera más de ella que solo las pocas veces que podía joderla antes de que la obligara insistentemente a salir por la puerta.

Una parte de ella seguía gritando que era su casa, que no era justo que él le pidiera que se fuera, o incluso que la echara.

—¿Qué estás pensando tan profundamente? —Había algo perezoso en su voz a pesar del acento profundo y la rugosidad depredadora.

Se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos, teniendo en cuenta la mejor forma de elegir sus palabras.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto que me vaya, Edward? —Preguntó.

No había manera de hacer la pregunta con cuidado ni de plantearla con más tacto.

—¿Es tan molesto cuidar de mí que quieres que me vaya del todo en lugar de tener que lidiar con mi presencia?

Se quedó en silencio, y ella necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta con desesperación.

—¿Me amas, Isabella?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

No se la esperaba y no tenía idea de por qué se lo preguntaba.

—Si no te has dado cuenta de eso, entonces no eres tan bueno en la lectura de las personas y situaciones como yo creía que lo eras, Edward, —le dijo en voz baja―. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar.

No dudaba de haberse enamorado de él el verano que ella y su madre habían llegado al rancho, justo antes de que su madre se casara con papá Edward.

—¿Alguna vez has estado tan aterrorizada de perder algo, que simplemente te niegas a tenerlo? ¿Y de esa manera no tienes que lidiar con la pérdida?

—Tú, —susurró―. Sólo después que mamá murió.

Se había quedado lejos de él durante más de un año, evitándolo cada vez que había una posibilidad de que estuviera en la misma habitación.

—Recuerdo, —asintió él con la cabeza mientras su mano le acariciaba el pelo―. Perdí a mi madre cuando era joven. Ni bien me había acostumbrado al calor y a la aceptación de tu madre, ella se había ido también. Cuando papá murió, juré que nunca vería a nadie que amara separarse más de mí. La única manera de asegurarme de que no sucediera fue ponerte en mi contra. Para hacer que estuvieras tan enojada que me dejaras y te fueras.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

—El testamento…

Dio una sacudida de cabeza.

—Sabía que mi padre se aseguraría de que fueras cuidada, nena. Se aseguró de que no pudieras venderlo, regalarlo ni controlarlo. Todavía es mío, nada ha cambiado eso. Y se aseguró de que siempre seas mía también. Sólo pensé que podía pasarlo por alto. Pensé que podría hacer que me aborrecieras, y entonces el hambre por ti que me estaba destruyendo, desaparecería.

—¿Funcionó? —le preguntó con un dejo de certeza arrogante.

Él rió ante eso.

—No, amor, no funcionó por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Cada vez que estás cerca, no quiero nada más que tocarte, abrazarte, mostrarte exactamente el hambre que me provocas y lo desesperado que me pongo por estar contigo.

Ella se incorporó lentamente. Tirando de la sábana alrededor de sus pechos mientras doblaba las piernas debajo de su cuerpo y lo miraba sombríamente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó finalmente, la necesidad de entender en qué punto se encontraba con él era casi tan imprescindible como la necesidad de su toque y la necesidad de su calor.

—Que nunca me dejes, —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y sí, amor, entiendo exactamente cuán ingenuo es ese pedido.

—Yo nunca me iría por voluntad propia, Edward, —le dijo―. Desde que te conozco, te he amado de una manera u otra. Siempre has sido mi héroe. Siempre has sido el que me ha hecho querer soñar con un felices para siempre, a pesar de que creo que tú y papá Edward me enseñaron a creer que algunas cosas no son para siempre, sin un infierno de montón de trabajo.

Sus labios temblaron ante esto.

—Papá quería que supieras cómo cuidar de ti misma, Isabella, pero también quería que seas libre para amar.

—¿Y tú eres libre para amar, Edward?

Exhaló pesadamente. La expresión de su rostro era sombría y parecía que quizá era una pregunta que no quería responder.

—¿Cómo puedo ser libre para amar, Isabella, cuando eres la dueña de mi corazón? ¿Cuando estás en cada aliento que he respirado durante demasiados años y en todos los sueños que me han perseguido cuando cae la noche? Así que no, yo no soy libre para amar. Te amo demasiado como para que quede algo para alguien más.

La alegría estalló en su interior.

Una explosión de calor y emoción fuerte y dominante, se apoderó de ella, llenando los rincones oscuros que habían comenzado a crecer en su interior al pensar que él no la amaba. Que iba a perder todo lo que había soñado con tener, porque no podía amarla.

—Edward, —susurró.

Su mano se levantó para acomodar un mechón largo de cabello que le caía sobre los hombros.

—Conozco la verdadera naturaleza del testamento, —le dijo―. Sé a los extremos que estabas dispuesta a llegar para asegurar que no perdiera esta tierra, Isabella. Nadie más lo habría hecho por mí. No hay nadie que yo conozca tan desinteresada como tú, que renunciara a lo que podría ascender a millones de dólares en el futuro con el fin de asegurar la herencia que ha permanecido en la familia Masen.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —la confusión la colmó. ¿Lo había revelado de alguna manera?

Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Porque, nena, yo conocía a mi padre, y sé cómo trabajaba. Además, me dejó una carta también. Un abogado me la dio después de que todos los demás se fueron. Incluso el abogado no sabía lo que había escrito allí. —Le tocó la cara en un gesto gentil―. Él no quería que yo estuviese enojado contigo. Quería que yo viera y entendiera lo que estabas dispuesta a hacer para protegerme, porque me amabas. Y tú estabas dispuesta a hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Incluso pensando que te odiaba? Aún a sabiendas de que todo el mundo estaba tan enojado después de que los rumores sobre el testamento comenzaron a circular. Todavía ibas a cumplir sus deseos, hasta el punto en que regresaste aquí dispuesta a soportar la posibilidad de mi cólera durante tres meses completos.

—Es tu rancho, —le recordó―. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Y tú eres mi corazón. —La atrajo hacia él, llevando los labios a los suyos a medida que la miraba con ojos llenos de toda la emoción que había temido nunca volver a ver en ellos―. Te amo, Isabella Swan, —le susurró contra sus labios.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Edward Masen, —susurró ella―. Siempre me aseguraré de que sepas que eres mi único.

Y ante eso él tuvo que sonreír. Una sonrisa susurrada contra sus labios, llena de amor, de felicidad y de alegría.

—"Mi único" —repitió él en voz baja―. Esa fue la promesa que al primer Edward Masen le hizo su princesa Cheyenne cuando se casó con ella.

—Papá Edward me contó esa historia, —le recordó―. Y yo siempre la he recordado. Tú eres mi único, Edward. Y siempre lo serás.

—Como tú eres mía, —le prometió―. "Mi única", sólo mía.

El beso que compartieron afirmó la promesa, encerrándola en sus corazones y sellando sus almas.

El Único. El primero, el último, el único que el otro podría amar. El guardián de su corazón, el guardián de su amor, pero lo más importante, el único que siempre la querría, la apreciaría, protegería y cuidaría con el más frágil pero sin embargo más fuerte de los lazos.

El amor.

FIN

Otra historia terminada, espero haya sido de su agrado. No busco hacerme acreedora de la historia ni de los personajes, como siempre aclaro que esta historia es solo una adaptación de El Único de LORA LEIGH

Sus review no son un pago que espere chicas, si me alegra el recibirlos y saber que aprecian el esfuerzo, que es mínimo si consideramos que la historia no es de mi autoría, sin lugar a dudas me alegra el alma saber que hay alguien que lee lo que yo, por lo que no se sientan obligadas….odio cuando condicionan seguir con la historia en busca de más review, ¿ustedes no?

He de reconocer que no poseo el talento ni la oportunidad de crear mi propia historia, pero por el momento, mi humilde contribución al nunca muy reconocido placer de la lectura.

Cariños,

JC


End file.
